Confined
by Parker677
Summary: (PRISON STORY) Accused of abduction, Elsa Frost is sentence to five years of prison. Behind bars, she faces the lifestyle and challenging obstacles of prison. Not only that she experiences the cruelty of prison but also falls into a romance with someone from her past. RATED M DUE TO SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I'm not really knowledgable on the prison system but overall I hope you enjoy this chapter! Inspiration: Orange is the new black. (Its a Netflix show :D)**

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes**

Elsa's face was buried into Jack's chest. Every feature was pressed up against his muscular torso; eyes, nose, mouth, and forehead. Elsa took a moment to take a small sniff on his shirt. It was Axe Dark Temptation, her favorite out of all his body sprays. She felt his arms securely wrapped around her as her arms were holding his waist. Warmth was stirred inside of her just by being in Jack's arms but sadness bloomed as well for that it was the last that she will be in a comforting moment like this. Jack tilted his chin down to the back of her head.

"Elsa, I promise that I'll visit as much as I can." He said, softly.

Elsa drew her head back slightly and tilted her face up to his. Her luminous wide blue eyes locked with his.

"I'm gonna miss you Jack. I..I...love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied as the corners of his lips rose.

"Mrs. Frost, you have to come now!" The woman officer shouted.

Elsa unattached herself from Jack and lifted up her bag, with her belongings. She scurried towards the officer and walked with her. Elsa came closer to the doorway but heeled before she entered and turned her head back, seeing that Jack was still standing there and waving. Elsa smiled and felt a small push towards the doorway.

"Move along please." The officer informed and gave a nudge again.

Elsa shifted her face back and entered the small room. The officer closed the door behind her and went straight towards a drawer underneath a high metal table. Elsa stood awkwardly next to the table as she held her bag.

"You can put it on the table for now." The officer said as she still searched the drawer.

Elsa gently placed the bag on the table next to her and still awaited. The officer took out a small box of white rubber gloves and pulled out two. She dropped the box back into the messy drawer and shut it.

"I'll need you to strip." The officer gave order, putting on the gloves.

Elsa examined the officer: she stood at the height of 5'11, bulk figure, short brunette hair, and a slight chubby face with a relaxed but tough expression. She looked at her name tag reading, 'Heat'. The officer had already finished putting the gloves on but Elsa still did not move.

"Come on now." Heat said as she gestured, moving her hand up and down with her palm facing up.

Elsa sighed and started unbuttoning her white shirt, dropping it on the floor. She then moved onto her black pencil skirt, unzipping and pulling it down onto the ground. Already she was in her undergarments, black laced panties and bra but her perfect porcelain figure was still mostly exposed.

"Eh ahem." Heat cleared her throat and pointed her eyes towards Elsa's heels.

"Oh, um, my bad." Elsa said and removed her heels, placing them onto the table next to her.

A dull ring of clothes surrounded her and Elsa stood in the middle of it. In a split second, Heat's eyes curtained Elsa's whole body and she turned around to the closet, which had a doorframe but no door. Heat flicked on the light inside and Elsa saw shelves of shoes and orange jumpsuits. Heat already picked out a jumpsuit and then moved onto the shelves of shoes.

"What size are you?" Heat requested while her hands roamed between seven and ten.

"E-Eight." Elsa replied and stuttered due to her being semi-nude.

Elsa's arms covered themselves as her legs slightly crossed in effort to ease down the embarrassment. Elsa felt her arms; there were goosebumps everywhere, not only from bareness but also coldness.

"If you think this is humiliating, then wait until you have to take a shower with the other inmates." Heart said, without even looking with the corner of her eye and still searched for the right pair.

Heat finally found the perfect pair and exited the closet, turning off the light in the process. Heat settled the clothes and shoes down onto the metal table next to her and slid them towards Elsa.

"Before you put this on I'm gonna do a quick pat down." Heat pulled out the top drawer and picked up a small green bin, putting it on the table as well, "and after you put on the clothes, your gonna have to place your old clothes in here."

Elsa nodded in response as Heat approached her back. Elsa felt a large pair of hands, groping her body everywhere from her breasts down onto her calves. She felt a bit violated but also knew that it was part of the program.

"Okay, clean."

{~}

Elsa stood before the large red-orange bus. She looked through the window seeing a large pile of woman, of various ages and races, all having distant conversations. Elsa entered the bus and walked down until she had found a seat at the very end next to a prisoner.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A friendly soft and high voice said.

It was a girl who looked around her mid-thirties, long wavy light-brunette hair, a normal figure, and a sweet expression on her face. The girl cleared her bag from the chair next to her and allowed Elsa to sit.

"The name's Dahlia, but in prison we're called by our last names. Mines Kit!" She greeted, cheerfully.

"My name is Elsa-uh-I mean Frost." Elsa addressed and smiled.

"You know, you can put your bag in the floor in front of you." Kit said.

"Oh, thank you." Elsa replied and removed the bag on her lap and down on the ground.

Elsa faced away from Kit and looked at the very front of the bus. She then heard Kit speak again and faced her.

"First time, Frost?" Kit asked, concerned, and noticed Elsa's nervous expression but Kit's gleeful expression still remained on her face.

"Yes, actually." Elsa said and smiled again to hide her nervousness.

"I'm sorry if I'm jumping the gun on this but you are gorgeous!" Kit complimented.

Elsa faintly snickered and grinned,

"Well, thank you."

"But if I were you, I would watch out for those butch dykes. They'd be goin after you if you allow them to...if you know what I mean." Kit said.

Elsa's grin slowly decreased down,

"Oh." She said, down-spirited.

"Yep." Kit replied, happily, in one rapid word.

Elsa faced back to the front of the bus. While she awaited, Elsa's mind contemplate about many things. Things that she missed, or would worry about while her stay in confinement. She then thought about Jack. Elsa missed him dearly and was very broken hearted to be away from him for five long years.

Elsa's train of thought was abruptly vanished for that she felt the bus tremble then slightly bump for that it began to move.

"Looks like we're already on our way." Kit said.

She sighed,

"I'm guessing." Elsa said.

{~}

All the prisoners exited the bus, including Elsa, and they all formed a single line with their shoulders facing each other. A male prison officer walked along the line, back and forth,

"Alright ladies! You are to be assigned to a cell with a cellmate!" The officer informed, loudly. "If you have a complaint of the cellmate then it is in rare occasion for a change for specific reasons!"

Elsa lost attention to the guard's words for that Kit whispered next to her,

"They've never changed a cellmate from my experience."

The guard stopped and rushed towards Kit, his face less than an inch away from her.

"It's either you listen or we'll just make you listen!" The guard punched his words directly onto Kit's face.

Elsa examined the guard while he was near; he was tall, too tall, at 6'4, bulky with a large beer gut, a thin face with a grey mustache, and angered face which never seemed to change...ever.

When the guard dismissed, Kit's face cringed from the horrid breath that the guard breathed onto her.

"Ugh." She grunted and waved her hand in front of her, "it's either you brush your teeth or don't talk at all."

Elsa laughed,

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, but the scent of shit is still on my face." Kit said and rubbed her face with her hand from her eyes down to her chin.

Elsa chuckled for a moment then stopped when a very young woman in a light grey jumpsuit approached her.

The girl seemed young, very young. Maybe exactly eighteen. She was a little taller than Kit, who is almost as tall as Elsa. Her long hair was a pitch color of wine and straight.

"Howdy!" The girl greeted in a deep southern accent,"You can call me Greene but my actual name is Tilly." She smiled then brought forth her hand to shake.

Elsa shook it and drew her hand back to her side.

"Anyways, follow me to ya cell." Greene said and lead to the gate.

Elsa walked and followed the southern girl.

{~}

As they walked inside of the large building, Elsa viewed what she passed by, rooms, offices, cafeteria, and doors, to where she doesn't know where it would lead to but eventually will. Suddenly, Greene stopped and Elsa did as well. She looked around the room and found herself in a small room with no door, not even a door frame. The walls were bricked but coated with white paint and only had four hangers mounted at the very end of the room. On each side had one metal bed, attached to the wall, with a thin layer of mattress and pillow on top. On the bottom-edge of the bed, provided a small table and two drawers beneath.

"Well, this is ya cell." Greene said.

Greene then took a seat on Elsa's bunk, a small cloud of dust sprayed out,

Greene coughed,

"Ugh, well you might need to clean ya mattress." She cleared her throat and changed the subject, "So, anyways, tomorrow morning you need to wake up at 9:00 for breakfast."

Greene stood up and leaned against the doorway.

"Well, I'll be on my way!" She said and turned but then heeled and moved back again, "oh and I forgot!"

Greene reached into her pocket in her coat and pulled out a small wrapped plastic package of tissues. She offered it to a Elsa,

"Ya gonna need this...first night is kinda depressing." Her voice changing from high to low.

Elsa received the package and Greene left. Elsa dropped her bag and slammed her bottom onto the bunk. She sat and shielded her face with her palm, pressing, to hide to expression of anxiety so she would not show weakness even though she already knew that she is weak.

{~}

Elsa felt a nudge, then a push and finally a shove. Next thing, she ended up on the floor, face down, then heard a muffled voice. Elsa slowly fluttered her eyes open and turned to face up to the ceiling, she saw a negro woman standing above, yelling something she couldn't make of. Finally, her voice was clear,

"I said, wake up cracker or else ya'll gonna never wake up!" A sassy tone cried and threatened with a fist.

Elsa's whole body instantly awakened, her eyes widened, and she quickly went onto her feet.

"I'm up. I'm up." She said, startled, in rapid sentences then gulped.

The negro girl release her fists back to being relaxed and dropped at her sides,

"Good!" She said, "now get yo ass ready, breakfast is in thirty minutes."

She strutted away and the moment she left, Elsa yawned, then realized it was morning. As she reached to her bag to collect a towel and hygienic items, she glanced at her bed, finding a few tissues on the blanket, and possibly underneath. She had been crying all night last night. The memory made Elsa's cheeks grow pink and she immediately looked away to forget about the somber first night. Elsa gathered what she needed and made her way to the place where used to be her best part of the day, but now the worst...the showers.

**Note: I'm sorry if it's kinda confusing and rushed but don't worry! There will be backstory. Please, it would mean so much if you at least reviewed this...thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thank you for all the followers and reviews from the last chapter. Just a quick note, every beginning part of a chapter, except the first one, has a little back story of almost every inmate, including Elsa. However, they do bounce around from different chapters but don't worry, they do pick up where they left off. Ps. This chapter may be a bit boring but don't worry, it does lead up to something...**

**Chapter 2: Don't Drop the Soap**

_FLASHBACK: Elsa_

"Mrs. Frost!" A child summoned.

Elsa was faced at the white-board, writing notes for a study guide. She responded the call by turning around and making eye-contact with the little boy.

"Kristoff what did we talk about?" She answered and smiled.

"Raising my hand..." Kristoff recalled in a down-spirited tone and rolled his eyes, "but Mrs. Frost, Astrid's asleep again." He pointed and Elsa waved her hand to him, telling him to put his finger down.

Elsa eyes shifted to the little girl on the corner, her head faced down onto the smooth wooden desk and her arms surrounding her head. Elsa's sweet smile relaxed down to worried expression. The other children in the classroom faintly snickered, trying the best they could to not be heard. However, Elsa heard but was too busy trying to awaken the poor little girl. She walked over to the side of Astrid's desk and zoomed her face next to her.

"Astrid?" She addressed then brought her face a bit closer, "Astrid, please wake up." She spoke, softly, and wrapped her arm around the girl's back.

Astrid lifted her head up. It felt heavy to her since she had been asleep the whole entire class time. She faced her teacher with a face of guilt and innocence. Astrid then rotated her head around the class, from right to left, seeing all the other children just staring at her; some of them smiling, grinning or struggling to not laugh. The moment she viewed the whole class, the children couldn't get enough and broke into laughter, loudly. Astrid looked as if she were about to emerge tears and dropped her head in her arms again, to hide her humiliation. Elsa felt terrible, her eyes filled with pity. Elsa closed her eyes, then stood tall, facing the entire class. The moment her eyes opened, her face molded into anger.

"Fourth-graders enough!" Elsa cried.

They hushed and drew confused expression for that Elsa rarely ever shouted or expressed anger to them. She usually handled situations, as gently as possible but for this issue, she couldn't handle it. Elsa took a deep breath and simmered down.

"Pardon my shouting but this is not acceptable. Now, please get to work, the study guide is on the board." Elsa announced, with a calmer mood.

Another girl raised her hand and Elsa looked over to her,

"Yes, Margret?"

"But what about the rest of the study guide?" Margaret questioned.

"I'll get to it in a bit, but for now please do what I had already wrote on the board." Elsa answered and the child began taking out her notebook.

Elsa knelt on one knee then faced to Astrid,

"Astrid, are you okay?" Elsa asked, concerned.

Astrid's head was still bowed down but she nodded her head sideways, indicating a, 'no'. Elsa heard Astrid crying, muffled in on the desk and her arms. Elsa sighed then petted her long dark-brown hair,

"Would you like to go home and get some rest?" Elsa offered, still speaking in a comforting tone.

Astrid's cries abruptly silenced and her face, beneath her guarding arms, froze as if she were in terror.

"Astrid?" Elsa said, and became a bit confused from the response but still was worried.

"Then would you like to continue the day?" Elsa asked.

Astrid, this time, replied with an up and down nod saying, 'yes'.

"Okay, well um, then I'm gonna need you to try the best you can to stay awake and paying attention. If you can't then please tell me." Elsa said, kindly and returned back to the front of the class.

{~}

_PRESENT_

Humiliation,

fear,

and nude,

were the words to describe Elsa's state of being and mind. She stood in the cramp shower stall, with walls of white tiles barely even glued on and falling apart, revealing another wall beneath with a horrid color of brown rust. Her shoulders and thighs crossed while she washed her self with her little arms, looking like a T-Rex. She scrubbed her face and body then moved on to her hair. Elsa's right hand reached over to her pouch of items, resting on the soap dish, and roamed for shampoo while her left arm covered her breasts. When her hand was everywhere inside of the small plastic-rubber pouch, she couldn't feel a small bottle and her eyes grew large from a surprise. Her hand checked again but no sign of any shampoo for that she had forgot to pack it. Elsa had to think fast then out of nowhere, she heard someone calling,

"Hey princess, we need to use the shower too!"

Elsa's mind rushed and without thinking, she snatched the soap from tray, next to the pouch, but she grabbed too hard and heard a noise, sounding like a, 'thunk!' on the floor. Elsa's face widened and her whole body froze. Without moving a single muscle, she only rolled her eyes down onto the ground and found the soap laying near the drain.

"Hey! Did someone drop the soap!?" A inmate shouted and possibly heard from another stall

"Oooo girl! Who was it?" Another woman commented from the stall at the very end.

"Girl! Who do you think I am, some fucking Sherlock!?" The same inmate replied.

"Maybe you is?" Another girl said in a high-sassy tone.

Bursts of laughter howled and Elsa was over the line of humiliated. Reluctantly, she bent down to pick it up and suddenly, the curtain behind her abruptly opened and Elsa's heart went from racing to pounding. She immediately straightened her back and turned, grabbing the towel from the rack and sheeting herself, barely, all in one sudden move. A tan girl, with a model-like body with a towel wrapped around, long wet dirty-blonde hair, a perfect face structure with a mischievous look, and a height that towered at least three inches over Elsa. She stood in front of her, staring at a Elsa. The girl turned her head to the side,

"Is it her, Tate!?" A woman from a distance cried.

"Don't think so!" Tate informed.

Tate faced back at Elsa, and draped her eyes from her head to toe. Elsa, breathing heavily, was still as a statue with her towel, in her left hand, hanging over the front of her body while her right hand hid the soap behind her back. The more Tate harassed Elsa with her eyes, the more Elsa felt like she couldn't breathed. The corner of Tate's lips rose and her eyebrows minimally slanted down,

"Don't be tryin' to hide yourself. I saw that cute little petite butt of yours." Tate teased, in a bullying manner.

Elsa tried her best to simmer herself down, to not express any vulnerability, and gulped a pound down in her throat. Her face relaxed to a tough expression and Tate scoffed, shutting the curtain then walked away. Elsa was finally alone again, for now, and noticed herself still trembling, involuntarily, from the tension.

"Why did I choose to shower today." Her thought said.

"Hey!" A husky tone yelled, startling Elsa again and worsening her quivers.

Elsa turned and saw a silhouette of a buff but womanly frame behind it.

"This shower is mine!"

Elsa's whole body clenched with more pressure. It was too much for her, she needed to leave..now. In a flash, Elsa cautiously put the soap inside of a plastic zip-lock bag and threw it inside of her pouch. She zipped the pouch then wrapped the towel around her body. The curtain behind her swung open and fortunately, Elsa had her things together and her towel on.

"Didn't you hear me, Keller!?" The strong woman, who looked around her mid-forties, yelled again.

Elsa rushed out but before anyone saw, she stopped running and walked. Her mind and body relaxed again. She strolled over to a long-narrow room with no door but a framed doorway; the floors were matted with rubber black holed-carpets just like the shower room, the walls were tiled with large checkers of red, white, and black, but half of the tiles were either broken or have already fell off, one side of the long wall in the narrow room had a single row of grey metal sinks occupied with other inmates, and one long mirror, above the sink, extended from the end sink to the other end. Much to Elsa's surprise, the mirror was barely even cracked just like the walls.

Elsa stood by the doorway, awaiting for a sink to be available. A girl lined up behind her.

"Hey Frost." The girl greeted.

Elsa slightly moved her head to the side and looked with the corner of her eye, recognizing Kit.

"Hello Kit." She properly greeted back.

Kit smiled and Elsa replied back with the same emotion. Elsa's eyes still patrolled for an empty sink while her ears were open for Kit's words.

"Did you hear that someone dropped the soap?" Kit whispered and check both of her sides then silently giggled.

Elsa's eyes dilated and her mouth slightly opened, thankfully she wasn't facing Kit behind her.

"U-Um." She stuttered and cleared her throat, "I mean, nope."

"Oh,...well, Tate was lookin' for her but luckily the poor little flower bailed before she got her." Kit said, and giggled again.

"Yea..." Elsa said, her mind empty of words to say, and she itched the back of her neck.

{~}

Elsa was dressed, back into the same jumpsuit she had originally worn, and her shoes were neatly tied. She walked out of her cell and entered the wide hallway. Elsa walked forward towards the double-doors and as she walked, she glanced at the clock above the doors. Already a minute late, but if it weren't for the incident that happened in the showers, she would have been more late. Elsa pushed the doors and entered the continued hallway. She passed by doors, most of them closed for now, that lead to many different activity classes, a recreation or TV room, an office, doors that lead to more hallways, and at the very end, the cafeteria.

{~}

Elsa claimed her tray of breakfast after a long wait in line. After passing the table of condiments, she turned and saw many crowded tables that at the max seated about eight. She looked for a table that would be empty and especially, 'safe' to sit in. Her eyes caught a woman waving to her and she realized that it was Greene. Elsa smiled then walked over to the table and sat on an empty seat between two women, whom she did not know, yet.

"How you doin' Frost?" Kit asked as her mouth was partially stuffed with sausage.

"I'm good, thank you." Elsa replied and looked at her tray, a small cup of oatmeal on the corner, and a plate of two sausages and a pancake.

Elsa picked up her spoon and scooped up a small portion of the oatmeal. As the spoon almost landed in her mouth, one of the women in the table, with a part Jersey and smoker's voice, warned,

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you. That oatmeal was expired since two months ago."

Elsa's expression cringed and her nose wrinkled as she dropped the spoon back into the small cup. Without speaking, Elsa pointed down to the pancake as a gesture of, 'is it safe?' and the woman nodded, giving a, 'yes'. With both hands, she picked up a fork and knife and begun slicing it.

"Frost,..right?" The same woman wondered.

"Yes." Elsa responded before putting the small piece of the bland pastry in her mouth.

"Well, I'm Diamond, but my surname is Carol." Carol said and grinned, revealing her mustard-yellow teeth crooked teeth.

Carol had golden-tanned wrinkled skin, her brunette hair at shoulder-length and frizzy, and a very stern expression but seemed very friendly.

"Let me introduce ourselves." Carol said, then pointed to the inmate on her right side,

"This is Kit," Her finger moved to her left side,

"Tilly."

Her finger pointed to a Spanish woman next to Elsa.

"Jade."

"Sup, chica." Jade said, in a deep Spanish accent, when she was pointed.

Jade had long straight smooth black hair that looked as if it were conditioned well, a thin face structure and figure, very light-brown skin, and eyes that always seemed fierce due to how it naturally is and the amount of black eyeliner drawn around them to create the illusion.

"And finally, Hal or aka, the Einstein, in this prison." Carol joked and then chuckled along with Jade and Hal.

Hal looked like any ordinary American with normal white skin, a typical white girl face with blue eyes and thin lips, very skinny figure, short blonde hair with bangs that always covered her left eye but she would flip often to avoid it, and an age that seemed around early or late twenties.

"Don't be jealous because I got a college education." Hal shot at Carol in a sarcastic sassy tone and snapped with her fingers.

"Well, I have a college education too." Elsa added.

Jade turned her face at Elsa and lifted one of her eye brows as her lips straightened, pressing together.

"Oooh, we got another Einstein here, chicas." Jade commented and hysterically laughed as well as the rest of the women joining along except Elsa and Hal who only smiled.

Hal leaned to her and met her lips with Elsa's ears,

"Just go along with it, but they may rip on you for being smart." She whispered and leaned back, taking a sip of water.

Elsa nodded and returned back to cutting her pancake into bite size pieces while listening to all of the ladies in the table have distinct conversation.

"Hey guys, did you hear that someone in Shower-A, dropped the soap?" Tilly said as she chewed a small part of her pancake then swallowed.

Elsa's cheeks burned into a color of red and she acted as if she had heard nothing.

"Are you for reals?!" Jade howled.

"Oh my God." Carol said, widening her eyes and gawking.

And the rest of the ladies made surprised comments, except for Elsa.

"Yea, and I was there, it was pretty damn hilarious." Tilly recalled then laughed and so did everyone else in the table. They laughed up to the point when one of them almost choked on their food.

However, Elsa remained out of it but she still couldn't control her ears. Just by listening made Elsa feel as though she relived the moment. All the humiliation and terror that she felt overflowing and boiling inside. Elsa struggled to not listen but for some reason just by ordering brain to stay out of it, makes it worse and making her hear even clearer.

Elsa's face, looking directly down at her tray, crinkled and burned from the embarrassment. Then she heard the table silence and her expression relaxed then transformed into confusion.

"Frost?" Hal called, mostly like for the third time.

Elsa moved her face up and made eye contact with Hal,

"Um, yes?" She replied and tried to make herself calm again.

"You okay?" Hal said, concerned.

"Uh-yea...yep. I'm alright." Elsa said, in her casual voice and succeeded in simmering down.

"You looked like some kind of zombie there." Jade said.

"No, I'm good. I just...I just need some syrup and uh, napkins." Elsa said and immediately stood up, dropping her utensils back into her tray.

Jade's eyebrows arched from the odd response and Elsa turned, walking to the condiments table. As she walked, she wanted to give herself a hard smack for coming up with a foolish excuse but it still worked and allowed her to escape the situation. Elsa thought of answers that she could have said but it was too late for that her mind had already spoke for her and that she had other things to worry about. Elsa arrived at the table and picked out a few packets of syrup and sheets of napkins. She made her way back and was only about five steps away from her table but then out of nowhere, a foot hit against the area right above her foot, causing her to stumble and fall, on her left knee. Her items flew or slid and scattered then landed on the floors or under the tables. Elsa laid on the floor, grasping her left knee with both of her hands and pressing on it to ease the pain. She grunted in agony and looked back at the table that she was recently near. Her eyes were on ground level, still seeing the foot there, then lifted up to a beautiful but vicious looking girl.

"A little clumsy there, Frost?" Tate said, carelessly, then chuckled.

The laughter spread throughout the entire cafeteria, except for the table that Elsa originally sat in. Elsa couldn't conceal no more, she instantly stood up and clenched her fists tightly as she molded a furious expression of, 'bring it.'.

**Note: Thanks for reading! Like again, sorry for a boring chapter...Please leave a review, cause I love hearing feedback! Also stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: Barnes**

_FLASHBACK: Jade_

"Hey Felipe, didn't I tell you to help your sister!?" Jade yelled.

"Yes..." Felipe mumbled.

Felipe sat on the floor, legs crossed, and his eyes were glued to the TV screen, watching some sort of cartoon. His face was still and relaxed. His eyes widened and seemed as if he weren't listening.

"What are you doing then!?" Jade shouted and approached his back, lightly but swiftly smacking it.

"Alright, Alright." He said, finally obeying.

Felipe stood up and along with the remote, which he picked up as he went on feet. He switched the TV off and dropped the remote on the carpet ground then scurried towards the little girl sitting in her desk.

Jade sighed from relief. She had been telling him for a good ten times. Jade, as the oldest, was stressed. Stressed of caring for two kids while he father was at, 'God knows where'.

Jade took a step back then dropped her bottom on the leather and tattered chair behind her. She closed her eyes, then rubbed them with the palm the tip of her fingers.

"Bianca!" The little girl cried, interrupting her only time of he day when she could just sit and think.

However, Jade ignored then planted her elbows on her thighs and used her palms, facing up, to rest her face on.

"Bianca!" Felipe called her.

Swiftly, Jade removed her palms from her face, slamming the back of her hands onto her thighs, and straighten her back onto the chair then turned her face to her two siblings behind her, angrily,

"You guys! What ever the problem is, just figure it out yourself!"

"But Bianca, Rose won't let me help her." Felipe whined.

Jade's mind was tense with stress. She tried to get a hold of herself by taking a deep and long breath,

"Rose, let your brother help you." Jade ordered, simmering down.

"But, he doesn't know how to do punctuation!" Rose complained back, her voiced pitched.

"Hey, I'm older than you!" Felipe insulted.

Jade still remained in the chair, listening to the two kids drive her off the edge.

Suddenly, the front door opened and her father appeared, surprisingly. Jade immediately lifted her head up and saw her father, approaching her in a scurrying manner,

"Bianca, get your brother and sister and pack up only of what's needed." He sounded frightened.

Jade was dumbfounded and completely unaware.

"Wh-What's going on?" She asked but all he did was rush towards his bedroom and packed like a maniac before he could answer.

It was in rare occasion that Jade would be scared and confused, but in a time like this, it had already kicked in. Time was ticking and in a flash, she stood up, jogging to her brother and sister,

"Guys, pack up whatever you can." Jade demanded.

"Ho-" Felipe said, interrupted by Jade.

"I said go pack your things!"

Without delay, the two dropped their pencils and papers, running to their rooms, which they shared. As for Jade, she power walked to the closet then pulled out a large black bag and begun packing, food, clothes, and etc.

{~}

The whole family hopped in the large green van, and drove. Her father, who was driving, letted his foot slightly pedal down a bit more, driving faster,

"Slow down a bit papa." Jade demanded, calmly.

But he only went a little more faster.

Jade, who sat in the front, turned back and checked on her siblings. Their sat quietly and looked fine, which relieved Jade.

"Papa, tell me..what happened?" Jade said, turning back to face the front.

He sighed,

"Jade, I want you to hold this.." Her father informed as he handed her a sandwich bag, filled with a green trimmings,

Jade took it then looked, she thought her eyes deceived her of what it was but when she blinked again, she was in shock,

"What the hell is this!?" Jade insulted and tried to hand back but her father refused.

"It's only a little bit, it won't do no harm." He said, his eyes focused on the road.

Jade eyebrows slanted down then widened.

"So this is why you've been gone!" Waving the plastic bag,  
"Making me take care of the kids while your away selling drugs! Shame on you papa!" She argued.

"Shhhh...you don't want the kids to hear." He silenced her, "Besides, it's only just to support the family."

"If you want to support the family then get a real job!"

"Bianca! Please, we'll do this later" He said, as he stuck his head out of the window, checking the rear view mirror.

"Wait a second..." Jade said, noticing when her father looked out the window.

"Are we always moving because...oh fuck!" Jade cried then realizing and pounded her free fist, without the bag, onto her lap.

"Be quiet!" His father tried to ease her down.

"Jade, you said a bad wor-" Rose said.

"Stop talking Rose." Jade ordered and she hushed.

Jade faced back at her father,

"Why are you putting our family in danger like this! Are you gonna let us spend the rest of out lives running from the cops!"  
Jade screamed.

"Bianca, shut up!" He shouted while the children behind him, begun crying, even though they were completely unaware of the situation.

Jade was steaming with frustration. After all these years, she finally figured out why her father missed everything, Bianca's high school graduation, Rose's school play performances, Felipe's spelling bee and most saddening of them all, their mother's funeral.

Suddenly, sirens were heard and everyone in the vehicle, except her father, turned to their backside. From looking through the rear window, a police car sped up towards them. The kids were terrified as for Jade too but she didn't showed it. Jade tried to stay strong, which was all she could do since nothing could convince her father to handle the ongoing situation. Then the sirens slowly drowned out and only her father shifted back, finding that the car was gone.

"Yes!" Her father cheered as he hit the wheel with one of his hands.

Jade sighed but then she heard Felipe shouting,

"Look out!"

Her father, who was distracted by victory, looked in front of him, then saw a few cop cars, parked on the sides, a few miles in front of him. Jade squinted her eyes, to get a clearer look. She saw a officer having some kind of metal carpet, rolled, in her hands. Jade drew her head back,

"Shit."

The officer then unrolled the metal spike carpet on the road.

"Damn it!" Her father yelled and tried to stopped the car but only resulting in it sliding and screeching past the spikes.

All that was heard were deflation, and officers approaching with Glocks in her hands. The moment they reached each window, a Jade immediately rose up her hands, surrendering but something dropped on her lap. The officer and her looked down, discovering the bag on her lap.

{~}

_NOW_

Elsa stared into Tate with hostility. Tate was a bit jumped by surprised to see Elsa try to act up, since she's always seemed graceful and calm, but Tate still wasn't intimidated. Instead, Tate drew a demonic glare along with a smirk then stood up from her seat and approached Elsa. Her body was a foot away from her and her head was tilted down onto Elsa. Elsa had to looked up at Tate since Tate basically towered over her about three or four inches.

"You gonna fight me, Frost?" Tate said, threatening and tilting her head sideways, once.

Their eyes were locked. Just by looking into Tate's large moon-shining eyes made Elsa's heart rush and her body vibrate. The two made fierce eye-contact for a short while, almost at a point when Elsa couldn't handle the tension and almost crumpled her furious look back into vulnerability but however, she couldn't back down now. She did start it and now has to finish it.

"You just gonna keep eye-fucking me, Tate?" Elsa insulted back, feeling part of the tension release but her legs weakening from bones to thin twigs.

Tate gave a single snicker.

"You think words are just gonna make me beg for mercy, bitch?" Tate struck back, "well then your no tough at all." Zooming her face closer, so close that the two shared each other's breaths.

The moment Tate closed up onto Elsa, Elsa's teeth gritted and every muscle in her face clenched. She breathed heavily but silently through her nose.

"Listen here and listen good, princess. I may not look like I could whoop an ass but trust me...I can." Tate softening and deepening her voice at the last two words. She straightened her back to stand tall again, "The last time someone ever tried to get up on my fa-oh wait! No one ain't done it yet, cause guess what!" She rapidly leaned her back down and brought her face up against the pale girl again,  
"They wouldn't even try too!"

"Ooooo, girl." An inmate whooped.

"Damn, you go Tate." One of the women at the table Tate sat in, said.

More inmates in the cafeteria cheered or whooped.

Without thought, Elsa pounded her fist onto Tate's left eye. Tate immediately pressed her palm onto her eye and slipped back, falling directly at her bottom, all at once. Tate boiled with anger,

"Little BITCH!" She screamed then launched herself towards Elsa's torso, who was still standing.

Elsa felt something hard, like steel, hit her stomach and she fell first on her back then slamming the back of her head onto the ground. Pain throbbed in her back and upper stomach, especially her whole cranium. Her vision was like a VCR TV screen, sizzling, then very shortly, adjusted. She felt her hips being straddled by Tate's weight then both of her wrists pinned above her head. Tate had full control. With her left hand, Tate grasped onto both of Elsa's wrist while with her other hand, repetitively jabbed her face, all while the other inmates cheered. Elsa had almost broke free, but after the first punch, her strength was instantly gone and her body surrendered, allowing Tate to beat her to a pulp. At first, it was extremely too much for Elsa to take but after the first few jabs, it was beyond pain and turned numb. Every strike that Elsa took, had made her world gone from fuzzy, then blurred, then seeing odd glowing patterns of purple fireflies, levitating and roaming around. She was only a split step away from seeing just a blank world when suddenly, they stopped. Elsa's sight was so damaged, she was only able to see the world in flashes with a five second delay of white fuzz, like an animated cartoon only except it wouldn't have all the pictures to create the full action. The first flash, was Tate, being strained back and by the second flash, she disappeared. The third, she saw someone, a prison guard, hovering over her and calling her.

"Frost. Frost." The figure said but it was too muffled, and Elsa barely understood.

Elsa closed her eyes and meant to blink but she couldn't open them back. Then, all she saw...was nothing.

{~}

"Hey..."

"Frost..."

"Wake up..."

"Get up now..."

Elsa heard, distorted and slurred. Reluctantly, she flicked open her eyes and saw Heat standing above her.

"You should be lucky. I dragged your ass down here." Heat said then took a few steps back, sitting on a metal chair.

Elsa's mouth was fully relaxed and slightly open. She had lost so much strength that she couldn't even keep it closed. Her eyelids were only halfway open and stared into the ceiling above her.

"Wh-W-Where am I...?" Elsa said, softly.

She was surprised that she could still speak.

"The nurse's office." Heat said.

Elsa tried to lift herself up to sit, but her back cramped and she remained laying down. She tried again, struggling, but only achieved arching her back slightly.

"Take it easy." Heat informed.

Elsa sighed then felt something crinkle beneath her and realized that it was tissue paper. It was a sign, a sign that showed that she is able to feel again. Elsa then felt something soft like fabric over her left eye.

"What happened?" Elsa said, gingerly, and able to pronounce a full sentence.

Heat's lips partially opened but before words spilled out, the door opened and a male officer entered.

"Heat, chief wants you." The officer said, in a stern tone.

Heat rolled her eyes then stood up and left the room, closing the door. The officer slowly walked to where Elsa lied. Elsa heard every footstep, clicking on the floor, coming closer and louder. Finally, he stood by her right side then bowed his head down onto her, glaring. Elsa eyes widened, her left eye unnoticeable due it being patched, but with her one, uncovered, eye, she noticed something about his glare. Something that made her feel out of comfort and intimidated. It was him, the same tall officer that she'd seen from the very beginning of her time in custody. Elsa's right eye slid from his face down to his tag, 'Barnes'.

"So," He started, softly, as his lips formed a smile, "your the one that started the fight in the cafeteria." His left hand met with her left shoulder and lightly grasped it, "such a fragile little daisy to be trying to tough," his hand gently released her shoulder then moved up her left cheek, caressing it with his back hand, "especially in a cruel place like prison."

Elsa faintly whimpered.

"Shhh..." He hushed as his finger planted on her lips, his smile grew as his eyebrows slanted down, "your lips are soft like I imagined them to be.." His voice lowered.

Elsa's eye flicked down his finger on her lips, she gulped and her heart raced.

Barnes leaned down, his face hovering over hers. Elsa expression cringed then she turned her face to the right side, to avoid contact.

"Listen.." He said gingerly then drew an agitated expression when she shifted away.

Barnes took his right hand and clasped both of her cheeks with his fingers, his palm under her chin, squeezing them together then moved her face to face with him.

"I said listen!" He repeated, sharply, then simmered down. "If you cause trouble again, there will be even worse consequences that we already decided for you...got it?" He argued.

Elsa eyes welled up, and looked as if she were about to shed tears. She nodded and the officer instantly released her face.

"Good." He turned then walked to the door, opening it, "I guess we won't have problems." He said before exiting the room then slamming the door.

Elsa exhaled deeply, right when he left, and felt her anxiety become relieved, now that he was gone.

{~}

A WEEK LATER

Elsa, as punishment, was no longer able to have visitation days and phone calls for exactly three weeks, meaning she couldn't see Jack. As for Tate, her punishment was unknown, some said that she was locked up in solitary. But on the good side, Elsa disbanded her orange jump suit and received a loose grey V-neck shirt along with a pair of grey sweat and normal pants, the same uniform the other old inmates wore. No longer being new, it really excited her because now, she isn't one of the main targets in the prison.

Elsa dressed into her new clothes then neatly flattened her shirt on her stomach side. She stood up from her bed then walked out into the hallways. As Elsa strolled, Kit appeared at her side.

"Hey Frost, you gonna come to see the new inmates come in this afternoon?" Kit asked, then the two turned down into another hall.

"Um I don't think so." Elsa replied.

"Come on Frost, it's fun whenever new inmates come." Kit made note to her and stood by a large framed window, which seemed to be the prison shop.

Elsa became confused, her eyebrows arched up.

"Why do you say that?" She asked then leaned against the wall next to Kit.

"Cause, in prison, everybody body tries to scare the living shit out of the new prisoners. It's really funny to see their reaction." Kit explained then finally a woman came at the window.

Kit faced the woman.

"Lotion." She mumbled to the woman.

The woman nodded her head up once in response then moved to the back of the cramp room, inside, checking the shelves for the item Kit requested.

"I don't know..." Elsa said, depressingly.

Kit smiled, to the point that her cheeks carved dimples, then nudged Elsa's shoulder,

"Come on, Frost..." Kit convinced in a cheering manner.

There was a short pause, a pause for Elsa to think. She couldn't see why not come, since she didn't want to be the first one at work. Elsa replied with a yes then Kit hugged her. Elsa felt her waist being squeezed by Frost's arms.

"Kit." The woman from the window called.

Kit released Elsa then turned, seeing the small bottle of lotion in the woman's large hand.

"Thanks, Doug." She thanked as her hand gently took it.

{~}

Elsa read the clock above the door,

"12:47"

Before she stepped outside. She pushed open the door and walked toward the gate. She stood by the gate with the other inmates, wildly cheering, and awaited for the bus to arrive. Then, what appeared was a dot of yellow from the distance, coming closer and closer. Finally, at a good distance, the dot drew out to be a large yellow bus. The bus then parked and the door flung open like blinds in a window. New inmates, all in orange, exited out in an organize manner then lined up the same exact way like the first day Elsa arrived.

"Looks like we have fresh meat!" One inmate shouted while the others cheered.

"We're gonna have a fun time here!" Another inmate cried.

Out of nowhere, Heat appeared and the women, in grey, immediately hushed.

Heat walked along the line and went through the basic instructions for the inmates first day.

"Now, make sure you..." Were the only words that Elsa heard then they became distant commands.

The rest, she didn't pay attention too since it wasn't needed to be heard. Elsa's eyes examined each of the new women while Heat ordered at them. All of them had a unique quality but her eyes stumbled upon one, who seemed spiritless just by the way her head was tilted down and the way she stood like nothing cared in the world. The girl's face was hidden with shadow by a grey hoodie, which was underneath her orange jumpsuit. She was almost 5'5, Elsa's height, a slim frame, and straight-long strawberry-blonde hair that hung over her shoulders. Something about her, made Elsa lost and feel familiar with her.

"Frost?" She heard a voice call her.

Elsa blinked her eyes a few times then turned to the girl next to her.

"Frost? You okay? You've been looking out of the blue lately." Hal said, concerned.

Elsa smiled, effortfully seeming fine,

"No no, I'm good." Elsa said.

"Alright then." Hal said then faced back to the new inmates, who were still standing in line.

Finally, Heat was finished with the women and they began walking through gate as the bus departed. As the women strolled inside, the other inmates started harassing and pestering at them with words Elsa would never imagine.

"You must have been born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen!"

"Damn girl, you look a proof of God's sense of humor!" One of them cackled.

"Girl, do ya see this! This cracka' look lik'a before picture!"

"Can't wait to try some that cake tonight cause my favorite is vanilla!"

Most of them were already terrified, especially by the dirty and intimidating looks they received but a few were seemed tough and instead, glared back. However, there was only one that didn't seem to have a care or in other words, ignored, which was the same girl that caught Elsa's interest.

{~}

It was '9:00' or shower time.

Elsa cleansed her self as quickly as possible, even though nobody had yelled at her yet, for taking too long. She covered her small body with a towel. The moment she switched the curtain open, a girl, who stood right in front of Elsa, slightly shivered right when the curtain flung open. She seemed passive and her face looked as if it were ten times under or saddened. Her teal eyes, were looking down onto the floor, then moved up onto Elsa. Elsa couldn't help with to have a feeling of pity for her,

"U-Um, you can use this shower.." Elsa said, then friendly smiled.

But the girl only nodded, still in a state of sorrow and entered the shower. Right when the two passed shoulders, Elsa felt a small nudge behind her shoulder bone. She turned only her head and saw the girl, hand her her pouch.

"Thank you." Elsa said as she took the pouch.

The curtain closed and Elsa heard the water running then quietly walked away.

{~}

Elsa awoke, thankfully before her cellmate, Queens, who would have lectured her if she didn't awake before her. Elsa felt something underneath her pillow, something in a small rectangular shape but hard. She sluggishly sat up then lifted the pillow. It was a small travel size shampoo bottle, resting on the top of the bed. Elsa didn't know whether to be confused or thankful, but she chose to be both and placed the bottle inside of her pouch.

**Note: let me just make clear of Jade's story. Basically she was arrested because her father was a drug dealer and when they caught in the car, she was framed for holding the drug. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of priorities to take care of. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mice**

_FLASHBACK: Summer_

Fourteen young,

Beautiful,

But heartbroken and traumatized,

Summer held a small infant, snuggly wrapped in a blue blanket, in her arms as she walked on the lonely street, passing by a long row of tall bush. It was midnight and the street lamps glowed bright orange. She stared into the baby with sorrow,

"I'm sorry to do this to you but it's for your own good."

The infant cried and Summer sang a tune. Her voice was beautiful and soothing, making the infant falling directly back into slumber. Tears started to water in her eyes, then stream down as she smiled down onto the new life in her arms. Finally she arrived at her designation and she settled the baby down onto the front step. Summer knelt beside the baby and took her last moment to see her. Her eyes began to water then stream down onto her cheeks. Summer felt as though she couldn't leave the child with nothing. She unhooked a golden moon locket necklace, which was worn around her neck, and placed it on the baby's tiny hands. She stood up and rang the door bell then vanished.

_NINE YEARS LATER_

Summer napped against the yellow mop bucket, which rolled against the wall, as her hand held the pole of the mop.

"Please get back to work." The principle, with an Indian accent, strolled by her.

Summer awoke then went back on her feet and cleaned the hallways, tiredly. The school bells rang, causing her to startle. Suddenly, children began spilling out the classroom doors and run by the hallway, which she had just wiped clean. As she watched the mob run by, Summer couldn't throw a tantrum, since they were just children after all, and sighed. She placed the wet mop back on the floor and started sweeping, again.

"Need help?" She heard a womanly voice call her from above.

Summer's back was leaned down and her face was on ground level. As she looked up, she saw a pair of heels, a pencil skirt then a sky blue short sleeve dress shirt, all from bottom to top. There stood a beautiful young lady, with platinum blonde hair. Summer blushed but thankfully her blue cap hid her embarrassing expression.

The woman smiled,

"Here let me help you." She said then picked an another mop from the bucket and began cleaning next to her,

"I heard that your new in William Branch Elementary School." The woman started but all Summer did was nod and clean.

Elsa stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Elsa Frost." Elsa greeted then gestured for a shake.

Summer stopped too then awkwardly shook it and resumed her work.

"I'm sorry that my fourth graders gave you more work." Elsa said, apologetic, but still Summer only nodded in response.

"Ms. Frost!" A voice from a distance summoned.

Only Elsa looked and she saw one of the school's staff calling her.

"I'm sorry, I have be the lookout for recess." Elsa dismissed and walked out into recess.

Summer's cheeks were burning pink and she smiled for what felt the like first time in forever.

{~}

Summer painted behind the school and stroked the white paintbrush at the brick wall. In abrupt, she stopped her work for a moment then arched her back behind her, stretching her exhausting muscles, as her hands held her waist. Out of nowhere, she heard crying from a distant. Summer checked both sides and found a little girl, curled up, crying on the other side of the unpainted wall. Summer dropped the brush back into the metal bucket and pulled out her gloves, revealing her small bare hands. She cautiously went towards the little girl, to avoid intimidation, and placed her arm around her small shoulders. The little girl sniffled then detached her face from her knees, looking straight into Summer.

"I-I'm okay, just please...plea-" The little girl stuttered but fell back into her knees and sobbed even deeper.

Summer's eyes looked down into her with pity and she didn't say a word. Her lips drew a frown but then they rose slightly for that an idea struck her. Summer placed her hand deep into her pocket and exposed out a snickers bar, her favorite snack. It was meant to be for her, incase she became famished before lunch but it was all she had to offer in effort to simmer down the little girl. Summer tapped her shoulder and drew it towards the small child. The little girl bowed her head back up again and took a short moment to look at it. She slowly formed a smile and accepted it.

"Thank you." She said, her voice returning back to its casual way.

Summer grinned,

"These are my favorites." She said.

It was rare to hear a single word come out of Summer's lips but for some reason, she felt the need too.

The little girl put the bar in her dress pocket.

"What's your name?" Summer said, softly, her voice sounded as if she had no experience with communication.

"Astrid." The girl introduced.

"Pretty name." Summer complimented and smiled again.

{~}

_NOW_

Elsa arrived in the cafeteria, just in time for breakfast. Elsa had a short wait, about five minutes.

"How's your eye, Frost." Hampt asked as she prepared Elsa's tray.

Hampt is an old inmate and the prison's main chef. She originated from Ireland, with a deep accent, and came to the US for a better cooking career. Hampt's appearance is quite interesting, especially to Elsa. She has short loose spiked dark purple hair and a bit of a wrinkled chubby face. Her figure isn't the most fit one but her strength was mighty.

"It's getting better, thank you." Elsa replied and rubbed her slightly bruised eye.

After a week, Elsa had recovered most of her wounds but still there were some cuts left. However, Elsa wanted to return back to the nurses and ask for some more healing balm but she was afraid to be near Barnes since he patrolled near the nurses office.

As she waited for Hampt, Elsa glanced at the area behind her. She saw the same mysterious inmate from the other day, only that she was wearing an apron. The inmate was carry a bin of dishes then entered into the kitchen by pushing the door so gently that her body fitted perfectly through the almost halfway opened door.

"Hampt?" Elsa called.

Hampt, not even looking at her, placed an apple on the corner of her tray.

"Hmm." She replied, almost finished with her meal.

"Who's the new inmate over there?" Elsa asked.

Hampt shifted her head back at the kitchen door then turned to face Elsa again,

"Oh, her?" Hampt's face was relaxed, "that's Mice."

"Mice?" Elsa questioned.

"She's a bit of a quiet one so we don't know her name." Hampt said and handed the tray, "anyways, get out of here your holdin up the line."

Elsa nodded then walked to her table and sat down. Right when she picked up her fork, she heard one of the women calling her,

"Hey Frost, what job you doin today?" Jade asked and sipped out of the straw of her orange juice.

"Laundry." Elsa took a bite of her bagel.

After a savoring it for a bit on her tongue, it tasted bland. Just like most of the meals that she had ate from the past few days.

"Hey, me too." Carol said and smiled as she raised her cup of water towards Elsa and sipped it.

Jade rolled her eyes in stress,

"You chicas are lucky, I got that stupid ass electric shop." Jade complained and bit the last of her bagel, "I don't know shit about electricity." Her mouth was partially stuffed.

"God dammit Jade, act like a lady and chew with your mouth closed." Kit said and gestured with her hand as a closed mouth.

Jade swallowed,

"Whatever, there ain't no boys around so."

"Well, she's got a point." Hal said while rubbing her hands with a napkin.

"Anyways, do you know who the new inmate is...um Mice?" Elsa asked, changing the subject, but felt that they wouldn't know either.

They all nodded saying, 'no' but only Greene answered.

"Oh..Mice, yea. She's a mystery alright." Her voice was a bit gloomy.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, interested.

"Yea, how would you know that? You don't even work in the kitchen." Hal commented.

"Well, I stop by there sometimes and Hampt gives me some free shit but yesterday when I went there, I saw Mice. She was actin really awkward and always wore that damn hoodie, lookin like she tryin to deal with some serious shit." Greene lost her train of thought then remembered, "Anyways, her hoodie covered her face and I couldn't really see what she looked like. Hell, I don't even think anyone knows what she looks like. Maybe the guards though."

Everyone in the table was silent and finally, Jade spoke up.

"Damn, she probably got some deep ass problems."

"Break is over! Get to work ladies!" Elsa heard an officer order from a distant, his voice was loud and clear.

{~}

Elsa stood in front of a tall and long metal table, folding laundry since right after breakfast. Already, she was tired or actually, bored but it was better than doing the other jobs in the prison. After finishing a pair of pants, she checked the clock,

"11:30"

Elsa sighed, tiredly.

"It goes by faster if you stop checking the time so often." She heard a woman say to her.

Elsa turned to her side, slightly startled, and saw a girl who looked Asian or Korean-American, Elsa guessed. Elsa was taken by surprise the moment she examined the entire girl; her face was strikingly beautiful and looked like of the them K-Pop stars (Korean celebrities). Her frame wasn't only thin but fit and tall, at 5'6. Her brunette hair was long and wavy that reached past her breasts.

Elsa's face was in awe and the girl began to notice. She kept a tough expression but her presence was passive.

"You okay?" The girl asked, concerned.

"Oh-um," Elsa snapped back to reality, "yea, it's-just-" Her mind out of words.

The girl showed a small smirk along with one of her eyebrows lifting, making Elsa even more embarrassed.

"Well...okay then."

"Yea..." Elsa said, awkwardly then snicker slightly.

"Hey! Asian!" They both heard.

The girl turned to where the voice came from and it was Carol, waving her hand.

"I got more laundry for ya to do." Carol said.

She nodded and turned back to Elsa,

"I'll be right back."

Right when she dismissed, Elsa heard another woman.

"Your not the only one child."

Elsa looked over her shoulder and found another inmate behind her, folding.

"She's drop dead gorgeous just like yo self." The inmate said again.

"Who is she?" Elsa questioned.

The inmate cleared her throat,

"Parks. She's one of the hottest girls in this prison but also one of the toughest." She explained.

Elsa glanced at where Parks was, talking with Carol.

"She sure does look tough but for some reason she also seems...calm." Elsa said and looked back at the inmate.

"That's what I though too, but girl." Her voice deepened, "you don't want to get nasty with her cause she know that Karate or Taekwondo shit." The inmate finished folding all of her clothes and focused at Elsa, "when she first arrived here, some butch trieda make her her bitch, but damn, just damn, the moment Parks got touched, the butch was already down on the damn ground, crying, 'stop it dammit ! stop it!'"

Elsa heard someone march in the room. She looked at the doorway and found an officer standing in it.

"Everybody stop!" He commanded and everyone dropped their work, wherever they were.

A few more officers came in and stationed themselves at some of the women in the room. Barnes appeared behind Elsa,

"Hello gorgeous..." He whispered into her ear.

Elsa quietly whimpered as his hands began, 'patting' her down. She felt him start at her calves then moving up to her buttocks. He grasped them and she gasped. Elsa held her breath as her bottom lip began to tremor. Her waist was squeezed then finally, her breasts were groped. Elsa was breathing heavily from the amount of harassment she received from the officer as he fondled with them.

"Clean." He huskily said then instantly released her and walked, with the rest of the officers, out of the room.

Elsa was still breathing heavily, her neck was warm from experiencing his breath there.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to Barnes." Elsa heard someone next to her say and turned, discovering Parks, who returned after retrieving a bundle of clothes.

Parks dropped the bundle in the table and pulled out shirt from it, folding.

"He's a bit of a grabber." She said, her expression which never seemed to change and always stayed calm but still fierce.

"I can't stand him." Elsa said, still nervous

"I know but trust me, you'll get used to it as uncomfortable as that sounds." Parks said, in little more of a comforting manner.

"I shouldn't even be here..." Elsa sighed and mumbled, not intentionally wanting Parks to hear.

"I know, your too pretty to be in a place like this, Pff, prison." Parks said, teasing, and heard Elsa.

Parks stopped her work after finishing a few clothes and turned to face Elsa,

"So how'd you get in here? Did you steal some girl's Girl Scout cookies or some shit?" Parks guessed and teased again.

"No, I-" Elsa, almost revealing, but hushed herself, "forget it." And continued her folding.

Parks scoffed,

"Okay then. If you want to not want to be someone's bitch here then be my guest."

"What do you mean?"

Parks picked up a pair of socks,

"Everybody here has a reputation based on what they did to get in here."

Parks then glanced at Elsa, who still was in confusion. Parks smiled a bit and rolled her eyes then relaxed her smile.

"See that girl right there." Parks pointed her eyes towards a girl off the distant.

"Yes."

"Well, she got in because she killed her parents. Because we know what she did, nobody ever fucks with her." Parks explained.

Elsa giggled a bit,

"Okay then, well." Elsa began then toned her voice down to a mumble, "..I got in here cause of um...let's just say that I may have taken somebody in custody.."

"Damn, now that's cruel. If people knew then they might, and only 'might' not screw with you."

"Why only 'might'?" Elsa questioned.

Parks snickered and Elsa felt as though Parks had just given her an answer of, 'are you serious?'

"No offense but, you literally look like a twig or..fragile and peaceful." Parks insulted, but only truthfully.

Elsa felt a bit humiliated only for that she was right. Hating to admit, but she was frail and soft which made her an easy target. She tiled her head down as her eyes looked at the corner and murmured,

"I can get tough..."

Parks chuckled,

"Yea right and that's why you got a bruise in your eye by Tate."

"Oh come on, she's stronger than me..." Elsa argued, looking back up again.

"And so is everybody else here." Parks replied.

Elsa sighed and returned back to her work, becoming silent again.

"Look," Parks said and broke the silence, "you actually don't have to be strong but you still have to try to look as tough as you can. Take this advice from someone who knows how to adjust to prison."

Elsa smiled, minimally.

Thanks...and I guess I could try." Elsa said, a bit hesitant to take up the challenge.

{~}

After a meal of soup, Elsa walked out of the cafeteria and felt as though she had breathed new and fresh air since most of her day was in the laundry room but finally, she could take a break. She started walking down the hall and stopped for that she heard the door behind her open, again. Elsa turned around and found Parks, who greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hey," Parks said and approached Elsa, "follow me."

Elsa followed and Parks led her to her cell. Inside were a few other inmates, loitering, whom she didn't recognize except for Kit. Some of them sat on the floor and some on the beds. One inmate held a tall glass bottle in her hand, and sipped it slowly.

Parks and Elsa stood by the doorway.

"Hey guys this is," Parks waved her hand at Elsa.

"Oh, um I'm Frost." Elsa said and waved, awkwardly.

They all greeted her and resumed their conversation.

"I'm Parks, by the way." Parks introduced, "anyways, this is Elliot, Kit and Dark." Pointing at the women one by one.

They all were beautiful in their own unique way, just like Parks herself.

Elsa sat on the floor next to Dark, who smiled at Elsa, while Parks sat on one of the beds, scooting her bottom to Kit to make room. Elliot finished her bottle then rose it in the air,

"How bout some good ol' spin the bottle girls!?" She cried, excitingly.

They all cheered and Elsa reluctantly did, just to fit in.

Dark took it and placed it in the very center of the room. Her hand positioned it, looking as it she were about to spin it,

"Who would like to go first?" Dark requested.

"I'll go." Kit said and high five Elliot, next to her.

"Okay." Dark then twirled the glass bottle while all of the women eyed it.

Elsa felt herself rushing as the bottle slowed down and the tip of the bottle almost faced her but instead stopped at Elliot. Elliot shrugged and gave a simple kiss to Kit.

"Who's next?" Dark asked again.

"Me." Parks said.

Dark span it, she spun forcefully. The bottle circulated then pointed at Dark. Dark, and Parks, smiled and both held each other's neck with one hand as they gave a quick kiss. Elsa was actually quite entertained to play a silly game like this. Just by playing made her recall a fond memory in college, playing spin the bottle with a few of her girl roommates. It was the first time when she had experienced, 'contact' with another girls lips, which Elsa actually enjoyed. However, because of the exciting experience, it made her open not only to men but her own kind as well..women. Elsa smiled, just by contemplating about it, and Dark gave her glare,

"Your next."

Elsa's eyes widened right when she read her expression and Dark spun. Elsa, who felt the shivering stirring return, watched it carefully as it spun fast then becoming decreasingly slower and stopped. She turned around and found Parks sitting on the bed behind her, waving seductively. Parks pointed with her finger, while her palm faced up, and flicked it back and forth, giving a message of, 'get over here'. Elsa quivered and her heart raced. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. After all, she still loves Jack but however, Elsa couldn't say no. Elsa cautiously drew herself forward towards Parks and in a flash, Parks grasped her shoulders. She slammed her lips onto Elsa and Elsa felt them; they were warm but soft and had a comfortable feeling, even better than Jack. Elsa finally gave in and wrapped her arms around Parks neck. The inmates, in the cell, whooped as they went on longer, passionately. Finally, Parks released and smiled. Elsa's face looked innocent as her eyes were big and luminous. She read Parks eyes, which seemed to be telling her, 'not too shabby'. Elsa sat back down onto the ground and looked over at Kit, who smiled as her eyebrows lifted up and down. Elsa faintly snickered and watched as the bottle span, again.

{~}

Elsa was sound asleep. She laid in her bed, and dreamt that her head had been pounded by something, something that she wasn't able to recognize. Then, sirens echoed, only growing louder and louder. She then awoke and the lights switched on. Her eyes squinted as they were sensitive to the light. She then heard guards shouting and giving commands, but to summarize it, she heard them saying something about an inspection of cells. As Elsa was about to sit up, she thought that something was agitating the back of her head. Elsa placed her palm on behind her head and felt nothing then she snuck it beneath the pillow and felt some sort of bottle, she guessed it would have been toothpaste just by the shape of it.

"Hey! Didn't you hear us!? Cell inspection!" A guard, that stood in the doorway, screamed.

Without second thought, Elsa took the bottle and held it tightly in her hand. She sprung out of her bed, along with the covers flying, and stood outside of her cell. While waiting, Elsa viewed the item. It was a tiny yellow plastic bottle of 'Neosporin'. The guard exited the room and Elsa swiftly, hid it behind her back.

"All Clear!" She informed then marched away.

Elsa watched the item again, and remembered about the last item she obtained. The only thing that filled her mind was, 'why?' or 'who?'

"First shampoo, now Neosporin? What's next?" Leaving Elsa with a puzzle, desperately wanting to solve.

**Note: I'm sorry I don't update often. But I promise, after my school is out, I will update a lot more! Haha. Anyways, please understand...review? Btw, the idea of the items under the pillow came from To Kill A Mockingbird of when the tree hole had items in it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT: Okay just gonna make this clear...yes Anna will appear but she will come a bit later. Also, yes! this is a Elsanna story it's just you have to wait for the romance to come. But for now, just keep reading. :) Also, I decided that I would not put any back story for all of the inmates but only for Summer and Elsa. And if your thinking 'why Summer?' You'll see why...later on**

**Chapter 5: Solitary**

_FLASHBACK: Elsa_

Elsa stood in the center of the large playground, patrolling in sight for anything out of the ordinary. Kids playing in swings, hop scotch, and basketball hoops were all she had been sighting for the past eight minutes. From a far distance, her eyes stumbled upon a girl. It was her, Astrid, sitting in the swings all lonely with her head bitterly tilted down as her hands held the chains. Elsa slightly frowned from the heart sickening sight. The longer she stared, two more girls approached Astrid. So far, the three girls looked as if they were having normal conversation until when two of the girls begun laughing, except for Astrid. Elsa's jaw lowered and her eyebrows arched up. She saw Astrid, bawling in tears then sprinting away. Immediately, Elsa walked as quick as she could without tripping in her heels. She approached the two girls,

"What happened?" Elsa asked, stressed, and looked at both of the girls.

The girls remained quiet and held their own hands awkwardly while their heads were bowed down.

Elsa molded an upset expression.

"You two girls go to the office now." She ordered and pointed directly at the school.

The two girls began walking right when they received the command.

"Any act of bullying is not allowed." Elsa said to them as they strolled away back inside of the school.

Elsa turned around, and sighed. She rubbed her temples then stopped when something bright shone, catching her eye. A shiny gold moon locket rested on the rubber seat of the swing, gleaming from the sunlight. She gently picked it up and examined it at face level while the gold chain of the necklace hung on her fingers.

{~}

Elsa searched and her last resort was at the back of the school. Finally, Astrid was discovered but not in her usual sulk form. She had a smile on her face, a smile that looked as if she were delighted. Elsa smiled and walked towards Astrid. As she walked, she saw another figure kneeling next to her. It was the same janitor she had met not too long ago. Elsa knelt on the opposite side of where the janitor was. She faced Astrid, and looked at her friendly,

"Astrid, you seem...happy." She said, softly.

Elsa looked at the janitor and read her name tag, 'Summer' then met her eyes up to her face, which she could not see. It was covered by her cap again, and all there was was shadow on her expression. Elsa shifted back to Astrid,

"Go back to class. Okay?" Elsa said, calmly and comforting.

Astrid nodded cheerfully and skipped back. When Astrid left, Elsa looked back at the janitor,

"Whatever you did, thanks." Elsa said and grinned, thankfully.

Summer didn't move and only tilted her cap slightly down then up, to respond.

Elsa glanced over at her hand, which held the locket.

"Oh! Um, can you please give this to her." Elsa handed the golden locket to Summer, "she seems to like you a lot." Elsa smiled, again.

Summer accepted it and examined it under her cap. Summer's entire figure froze and looked as if she was petrified. Elsa became concerned and tried to question, 'why?' but without notice, Summer already scurried away. Elsa was instantly taken by surprise. She felt awkward and confused,

"I'm sorry?" Elsa tried to recover but already, Summer disappeared.

{~}

_NOW_

It was the next morning, and after another struggling shower, Elsa sat on the ledge of her bed, applying the Neosporin on her cuts. She didn't know whom it came from but might as well use it since it was gifted to her. Elsa sealed the cap on then threw the bottle inside of her drawer. She went on her feet and left her cell. Elsa entered the hallway, passing by a few women that loitered against the wall. She saw Parks from a short distance away from her. Parks had a warm smile upon her face.

"How did you sleep?" She greeted and strolled along Elsa's side.

"I slept fine.. I guess." Elsa replied, "um hey..listen." She sounded stern but nervous as well.

Elsa heeled in the middle of the hall and turned to face Parks, who opened her ears,

"I'm listening."

"About last night with the game. Um-" Elsa's eyes draped down to the ground then pointed back with up to Parks, "there isn't any, you know...strings attached?"

Parks eyebrows arched up and she lightly chuckled. They both reached the cafeteria doors and only Parks entered inside, while Elsa stood before the doors. Humiliation and regret filled her when she was left with no answer.

{~}

Elsa, stood in the same position as yesterday in work; folding laundry for hours until she was beyond tired and bored. She sensed someone standing by her side and checked with the corner of her eye. It was Parks, holding a large pile of clothes and loaded them on the empty space on the table. Elsa remained silent and continued working until she heard Parks speak to her.

"No, there aren't any strings attached." Parks answered, mostly paying attention to folding.

Elsa shifted to Parks, who looked as if she was concentrated on her work.

"It's just a game Frost. Nothing to freak out about." Parks said and moved her head to Elsa.

Elsa nodded and kept her lips sealed. Parks noticed Elsa's silence and rolled her eyes in agitation,

"Alright then. Even a simple answer would be nice."

It became quiet after Parks last spoke, and the situation started to become too awkward, especially for Elsa. Elsa felt the need to speak, but also tried to conceal it so she wouldn't make things even worse. More and more tension came to her, the longer the silence went on and Elsa couldn't handle it but finally she said one word,

"Parks?"

Elsa started to wish she could take it back but Parks had already replied.

"What?" She mumbled, barely being focused on Elsa.

Elsa couldn't think of what to say but then her mind spoke for her,

"Remember when-" her words were rushed but she slowed down and spoke clearly, "Remember when, you said that you wanted me to take your advice on how to adjust in prison?"

"Yea, what about it?" Parks asked, puzzled and a bit more interested.

"Well, I was wondering if-" Elsa hushed herself and sighed, "never mind."

Parks turned her body towards Elsa, giving her her full attention,

"Come on, tell me. I won't judge." She said, convincingly.

Elsa shifted to Parks and looked serious.

"Parks, I-I...want to be tough...like you." She requested, hesitantly.

Parks smiled, mischievously.

"You've come to the right girl." Her voice changed.

Parks circled around Elsa,

"Hmm..." Parks murmured.

Elsa looked at Parks oddly as she was examined. Parks stopped,

"You'll be a bad bitch like me in about a week." Parks assured and chuckled.

Elsa was in an awkward state and had eye eyes glued down to the floor.

"But." Parks said and rose Elsa chin with the tip of her fingers.

"You'll have to cooperate. Got it?"

Elsa nodded up and down,

"Good." Parks dismissed herself but heeled.

"Oh and I forgot." Parks said and turned.

"Please don't ever make that stupid face...it shows too much weakness." Parks said as she pointed to Elsa's nervous expression.

{~}

_A WEEK LATER,_

Dinner arrived and meanwhile, Elsa strutted, confidently, in the hall with a fierce look on her face. As she passed the other women in the hall, the women eyed her in astonishment. They noticed a change in her, a change that made her seem more bold and menace. Distinct conversation started to grow as they surveyed Elsa, who kept her eyes straight and kept walking. Out of nowhere, someone blocked her path, Kit.

"Frost, there you are." Kit said, "I literally haven't seen you in a week. What's wrong?" Kit's eyes stared deeply into Elsa, concerned.

Elsa kept her expression and only rudely brushed Kit off, passing her shoulder, and resumed down the hallway.

"Damn girl." A girl said.

"Yea Frost." Another one commented.

A couple of the inmates cheered. Kit turned to face at the direction where Elsa walked.

"What has gotten into you?" Kit echoed from a distance as her arms shrugged.

Elsa stopped and only having her back shown to Kit.

"You've ignored me for a week and stopped sittin' with me, Jade, Carol, Greene, and Hal." Kit argued, depressingly. "And it's all because of that Parks chick."

The pale girl felt part of the viciousness in her expression decay into sorrow just by hearing Kit's confession. However, Elsa couldn't let herself comeback into the delicate flower that she was. She tensed her facial muscles and made it look more intimidating than ever, slanting her eyebrows further down and walked down the hall again. Elsa felt an urge to just take a quick peek but she couldn't let her reign of fear stop and ignored Kit. The doors were finally at Elsa's reach and she pushed them open. The moment she entered, Elsa turned left to the cafeteria line and instead of waiting in the back as she had always done, she invaded near the front with three other women in front of her. Elsa could have just gone off into the very front but the three other women that she had stood behind were far more superior that her.

"No cuttin white bitch!" She heard a deep tone call her.

Elsa only shifted her head back and looked angrily at the women behind her,

"What did you say to me?" Elsa shot back, sharply.

The inmate behind her widened her eyes from shock and crossed her arms,

"Girl you serious?"

The whole room fell silent and watched as the two women argued.

Elsa took a step closer to the inmate,

"Oh I'm serious." She threatened, her voice was stern.

"Ooooohhhh" most of the room howled.

"It about to get on!" She heard Dark call out.

The inmate chuckled and glanced at the entire room,

"This bitch is crazy." The woman pointed at Elsa while looking at her table, who laughed hysterically along with her.

Elsa face zoomed flashily into the inmate's face. The inmate only smiled, devilishly, and death stared with her.

"Bitch you know who I be?"

"Pff, does it look like I give it a shit?" Elsa insulted.

"Damn Dean, she good for a white girl." One of the her companions commented.

"Huh. Guess you right." Dean faced at the table then abruptly faced back at Elsa, "but she ain't good enough."

Elsa's face boiled and her fist clenched by her sides. On the corner of her eye, Parks stood near a table with a smile that looked as if she were proud of Elsa. Parks held a fist up to her chin and shook it as, 'you go girl'. Elsa focused back to Dean, who kept staring into her with dirtiness.

"You wanna go bitch?" Elsa cursed and lifted one of her fist into the air, threatening it near Dean's head.

Dean cracked her knuckles and rose her first back,

"It's on!" She roared.

Elsa took the first jab, into Dean's eye, and Dean instantly cringed back, covering her left eye with her palm. Dean grunted in pain, giving Elsa the chance to snap her foot right at Dean's solar plexus. Dean instantly slipped back on the floor and Elsa straddled her hips onto Dean, similar to the way Tate did. Dean tried to shove Elsa off but Elsa planted herself on Dean. She simultaneously and ferociously knocked her fists onto Dean, allowing her barrage of rage manifest into physical violence. Fist after fist, blood emerged out of Dean, coating Elsa' knuckles and parts of Dean's upper neck and face. Suddenly, Elsa stopped herself and took a moment to examine at Dean, who seemed inanimate. Elsa's fists relaxed and her entire self became terrified. The inmates in the room murmured in distinct conversation. She heard one of them mumbling,

"Too far girl. Too far."

Elsa's mind felt a sudden revelation of, 'who am I?' Elsa breathed heavily then viewed her hands, stained with blood. Elsa's jaw lowered slightly in appall. Her attention was then immediately caught by Dean, who coughed, muffled. Dean's mouth open a bit then, all at once, Dean's entire consciousness collapsed. Elsa stared at Dean's red sheeted face. She then felt something strong and thick cling around her arms, dragging her away. As Elsa slid away from the body, she took a peek upwards, discovering Heat. Her eyes then glanced to Parks, who looked shocked, then to the rest of the inmates and finally Kit. Kit looked very disappointed and Elsa eyed her. Kit noticed Elsa's look but only bowed her head down, to look away from the monster that she thought was her friend. Elsa heard the doors behind her open then shut right when her feet exited.

"Where am I going?" Elsa questioned, faintly.

"Solitary." Heat answered, upsettingly.

{~}

Elsa walked down a long and narrow hallway as her hands were binded behind her with handcuffs. Only Heat was next to Elsa, to escort her to her new and assigned cell. Elsa's eyes were able to see both sides of the narrow hallway with only metal doors that barely had a window. Door by door Elsa strolled by, she heard whispers of women and scratching by them on the walls behind the doors. Heat, from behind Elsa, reeled her back by her hand cuffs, stopping her from going down the hall even further. Elsa turned her head to study the cell; it was tiny and cube shaped room, one metal but rusted bed, a vent that was screwed tightly, and the door to it was only a solid iron door with a small rectangular shaped window on the top but in the middle of the door had a tray sized opening. Heat undid Elsa's shackles then pushed the pale girl inside of the cell, closing and locking it the process. The moment Elsa was thrown in, she sluggishly went on her feet and made contact with the small rectangular window.

"Heat! wait!" Elsa summoned out.

"What do you want?" She asked, impatiently.

"When will I get out?" Elsa begged.

"When we feel like it." Heat said then left the scene.

Elsa fell on her knees as her hands slid down from the door. She rested her forehead on the metal door, trying to contemplate but also finding herself unable to. So many occasions had occurred that Elsa couldn't know where to begin. She moved the front of her body to face to the back of the cramp cell, curling up into a ball. Elsa's face anchored on her knees, trying to clear her thoughts. Her knees then started to become a bit damp, causing her to draw her head back. She realized that her eyes were watering in tears. It felt new to her since she hadn't cried in a while, since a week felt a long time to her, especially in prison when she would cry almost every night, thinking about Jack, Astrid, and her teaching career.

"I need to get out soon...I just have to. They can't keep me in forever." Elsa's thoughts whispered as part of her sanity just begun to fade.

{~}

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

Elsa sat in her bed with a toothbrush, that had been made into a knife, in her hand. The razor blade was hammered down in where the bristles were meant to be. On the other hand, held a small square tattered piece of clothing from the sleeve of her grey shirt. She laid the piece of clothing flat on her palm while the other hand, with the knife, tried to slice the clothing into halves. She pressed the blade onto the clothing square but only making a straight line crease onto it. Beneath the tattered square, her hand was wounded into a long and thin cut. She hissed and chucked the square out of her palm. Elsa then observed the cut, it was barely noticeable due to it being thin like a paper cut but small dots of blood surfaced out within the thin cut. Elsa smiled demonically then out of nowhere, she heard footsteps clicking on the floor from a distance away. Swiftly, she hid the homemade weapon under the slim hard mattress beneath her and licked the blood off of her palm. Elsa straightened her back and sat in a crisscrossed style. The door behind her swung open, shining a bright light into the small room. Fortunately, Elsa faced the other way and couldn't see the light and only saw the back of the room which had the shadow of her sitting in her bed.

"Solitary time is up." She heard a prison guard inform.

It was the first time in a while that she had heard an actual and clear voice communicate to her. Elsa sighed then climbed out of her bed, standing tall. She turned around then shielded her eyes with her arms, cringing from the light. Elsa's only contact of light, which was a small lightbulb on the very of the ceiling, in solitude lasted for the first few weeks then after a power outage, all of the lights returned except for Elsa's. She had tried to tell the authority but they didn't seem to care and made her deal with the darkness.

"H-How l-long has it been?" Elsa said, emphasizing parts of her words.

"Two months." The prison guard answered, standing in the doorway.

Elsa's arms slowly lowered down as her pupils began to adjust to the light, but her eyes were still squinted.

"Come on now." The prison guard motioned his arms to come foward.

Elsa walked towards the prison guard and out of the cell. Her feet stumbled, almost tripping but the guard held her waist, catching her.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." He said then released Elsa.

Elsa's head throbbed from the brightness but she effortfully tried to form a daunting posture to avoid having a vulnerable reputation again. The guard locked the cell and escorted Elsa down the long hallway. As they walked down, Elsa eyes slowly opened more, adapting to the light, as she walked down assertively.

{~}

Elsa arrived at the main building and into the wide hallway. She followed behind the prison guard, passing by a few women who leaned against the walls. Right away, they all had became stunned the moment their eyes had laid on Elsa, as if she were a new inmate. The women began murmuring or whispering which Elsa couldn't make of but she didn't seem to care. The guard, still guiding Elsa, made a turn into a new hallway, confusing her. For a second, she had thought that the guard would lead her to her old cell, but for some reason he had went the wrong way. Elsa almost asked of, 'why?' letting her curiosity go free but directly she contained herself and kept her legs strutting, hips swaying, back straight, and expression antagonized just way the Parks had taught her. The prison guard turned again, this time into a double doorway, pushing it open. He first allowed himself in then held it open for Elsa to walk through. She entered the cell block, which was crowded of inmates. The door swung closed behind her and the guard stood in front of her, pointing at a certain direction behind him,

"Your cell is the one way in the back on the left side." He gestured toward the back of the large room.

The guard made eye contact with her again,

"Unfortunately your cell doesn't have a cellmate but on the bright side, your old shit will be there."

The guard dismissed himself, leaving Elsa alone. She strolled passed many cells which consisted of two women or more occupied in it and finally appeared at her cell. She scanned the whole room and felt an odd fresh feeling as if she had just started over even though Elsa knew the experience of an actual cell, unlike solitary. She looked over at her bed, which had her old items resting upon it. Elsa sat on the ledge of it, and settled her bag on her lap, inspecting it.

"Miss me?" A familiar voice was heard, close by.

Elsa looked at the bottom of the doorway and found a pair of shoes, standing on the floor. Her eyes raked up to the figure's face.

"Welcome back." Parks said, in a welcoming manner and presented Elsa with open arms.

Elsa smirked seductively cleared her bag from her lap, carelessly dropping on the floor and spilling her items, then sprung up. Parks lifted one of her eyebrows as Elsa hurrying approached her.

"What are y-" her concern was interrupted by Elsa's lips, squashed on.

Parks smiled as they lips collided and grabbed the pale girl's waist, bringing their bodies closer. Elsa wrapped her arms around the oriental girl's neck, kissing her passionately. As they went on, Parks pushed her moist tongue inside of Elsa's mouth, twisting with hers. Finally, in need of breath, they detached each other's mouths and Parks gazed.

"Hell yea I missed you." Elsa replied, her eyes filled with hunger.

**Note: Your probably pissed at me...well anyways. Please review. Btw I'm sorry about the wait. This story is just kinda of a hobby so...also like I said, this will be an Elsanna story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Sorry for a short chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Monster**

_FLASHBACK: Summer_

The bells rang, marking the end of the school day. Summer disbanded her janitor suit and wore on her casual wear: jeans, orange shirt and a forest green hoodie. As she hung her uniform in the closet next to the brooms and mops, an item dropped from the pocket. She leaned down to the floor, picking it up, finding a gold moon locket. Her eyes found themselves unable detached from it. The longer she stared, the more her heart ached.

"No... It can't be."

She put the locket back inside of her janitor jumpsuit then closed the closet door, locking it.

{~}

Summer walked to the side of the school, to the faculty and teacher's parking lot. She passed by a few cars, then stopped at an old white bike that was attached to a post. As she unhooked the post, suddenly distant yelling was heard and she faced to where it came from. Summer continued down the side of the school until she reached near the back discovering Astrid, with a woman, who was lecturing at her as if she were in a loud concert. Astrid only stood before the bigger woman, facing down as if she were ashamed. Summer became filled with sorrow then crouched behind a car, listening to the woman's harassing words.

"You little bitch! I got a call today saying that you fell asleep in class!" The woman rose up a hand, threatening the little girl, "Explain that!"

The little girl flinched and effortfully protected herself with her arms, covering her entire head.

"I-I'm s-sorry mommy." She whimpered.

The woman struck the girl, causing her to collapse on the ground. Summer's eyes widened and she gasped. She had almost booked to the pair until the woman, grabbed her by the collar and opened the car door next to her. She threw the small child inside then sped off.

{~}

The next day, Summer leaned against the wall behind the school with a lit cigarette in between her fingers, taking an inhale every minute. The bells rang, notifying the end of lunch, and Summer squatted down to the floor, smearing the cigarette butt to the ash tray on the floor. Her hands lazily rested inside of her pockets then suddenly, felt an item. She held the item in her pocket, squeezing it inside of her palm, and recognized it as the locket from yesterday. She heard weeping from a distance then turned to her right side, discovering Astrid, sobbing in her knees and curled in a ball. Summer walked to her and crouched next to her,

"Wanna talk about it?"

Astrid nodded her head sideways.

"Well, at least get to class..."

Still, the little girl gave her head gestures of, 'no'. Summer sighed.

"I don't wanna go to class or even home..." Astrid mumbled, sniffling.

"Why?" Summer asked, concerned.

Astrid slowly and nervously bowed her head up. Summer gasped, and realized that she was witnessing the after effect of the child's slap from yesterday.

"A-Astrid? What happened?"

Astrid tilted her down down again in distress as tears in her eyes emerged out,

"It's not this.." She said and pointed to the bruise on her cheek then somberly sighed, "I lost something really valuable yesterday..."

"What was it?" Summer asked, in a comforting tone.

"My locket...my gold moon locket." Astrid dried her tears, "it was given to me when i was only a little baby and it's the only thing I was left from my real parents." She confessed, "it's the only thing that I have for comfort."

Summer's eyes slightly grew and shock struck her inside. She looked at Astrid, who gave her with a dumbfounded expression,

"Ms. Summer?" She called, worried and noticed Summer's surprised look"

Summer snapped then faced back to Astrid,

"Um yes?...I'm sorry..I-just.." She stuttered then cleared her throat, "um, I think you should go back to class."

The girl obeyed then began walking back to the front of the school.

"And." Summer said and the girl turned her head at Summer, who smiled,

"I hope you find your locket.."

Astrid smiled back in response then resumed her way back to class.

{~}

_NOW_

Elsa kicked the doors open, entering the hallway. She walked down with confidence and menace in her expression. Women that were in her path had already cleared the way for her and met their backs with the wall. Not only that they would move but also become struck with intimidation. Elsa flashily turned her head to face one of the women, who leaned against the wall, eyeing her. The woman looked as if her heart suddenly became heavier and flinched back. Elsa glared then smiled mischievously and resumed her way down the hallway.

{~}

Elsa read the clock,

"10:30"

Her attention was concentrated down the shirt in front of her then her senses felt as though someone had been watching her. She listened to it and looked up, scanning the whole room. Luckily, her senses were correct, discovering two women, working by some machines and studying and discussing about Elsa. Elsa's face expressed agitation and stared at them back, dirty. The pair were taken by fear the moment Elsa noticed them and they turned away, acting as of they were working again. Elsa's head nodded down as if she said, 'that's right, look away' and she continued her work as well. Her entire backside then felt a torso nudge against then a pair of arms wrapped around her upper body. The moment she was touched, Elsa had already recognized of whom it would be,

"You just can't wait?" Elsa said, calmly then smiled and looked with the corner of her eye behind her at the figure.

"I'm not a patient one." Parks replied then pecked her lips on Elsa neck.

Parks hands, from the pale girl's waist, gently ascended to Elsa's breasts, fondling them.

"Damn, your shirt makes you look as if you got no tits but surprisingly they're there." Parks teased then lightly chuckled.

Elsa snickered then lowered Parks hands her sides then rotated her body to face Parks. Parks took another step closer but Elsa stepped back in response. Parks smile grew as Elsa smirked while the corner of her brow lifted, as if she were telling Parks, 'uh ah' Parks then took a final step and this time, Elsa was trapped for that her lower back reached the ledge of the metal table. Their bodies were together and the asian girl's hands grabbed the ledge of the table by Elsa's sides, really making no escape for her.

"I gotcha now" Parks whispered then giggled as for Elsa grinned.

Elsa's mouth was taken by Parks; dancing and twiddling their tongues together. The two fought for the dominant role but Parks was stronger and Elsa gave in. Parks closed her eyes but Elsa's eyes made a quick second to check both of her sides, thankfully no women were paying attention except for Carol who gave her a face of disappointment and nodded her head sideways. Elsa responded by rolling her eyes then closing them to savor and enjoy the kiss with Parks. The longer their loving moment went on, the hotter it got for the two of them. Reluctantly, Elsa grasped Parks shoulder then slightly extracted her back. She gasped then breathed deeply and pointed her eyes to Parks.

"I need to get back to work..." Elsa said, faintly and still panted.

"Me too." Parks said, then patted Elsa shoulder and returned back to her station.

{~}

Finally lunch period and Elsa, freely, started near the front of the line. The women behind her didn't retaliate, in terror of having the same result of Dean. Next in line, Elsa claimed her tray by Hampt. As she almost claimed it, the tray slid from the window and directly landed on the ground, spilling the food items everywhere. Startled and angered, Elsa sharply looked back up to the window, finding Hampt. Hampt's face seemed annoyed and upset,

"Oops." She said, sarcastically, and slanting her eyebrows down further, "Next!"

Elsa grunted in irritation but composed herself, in order to not form trouble, and walked over to her table; with, Dark, Parks, and Elliot. She sat next to Dark while on the other side of the table contained Parks and Elliot. The three beautiful girls noticed her empty-handed arrival and drew a look of slight confusion,

"Where's your meal?" Elliot questioned as she pointed with a plastic fork towards the empty area in front of Elsa.

"Damn Hampt, 'dropped it'" Elsa complained then planted her elbow on the table as her chin rested on her palm.

"I would give you some food but I don't want Hampt starving me too.." Dark said as the rest of the women in the table agreed with her.

"Yea..." Parks said then winked to Elsa, when the others weren't looking.

Elsa then sighed and felt someone softly kick her foot under the table. She slightly bounced then first glanced at Parks, who looked as if she weren't focused on eating but motioned her eyes downward. Elsa, without suspicion, drew her other hand forward under the table and felt Parks hand her something encased in a thin napkin. She settled the item in her lap and looked down. She opened it, laying a block of corn bread. Her eyes made contact with Parks again, who minimally smiled then continued consuming her food. Elsa smiled back giving her a look of, 'thanks'

{~}

"1:00"

Break time landed, and Elsa made her way back to her new cell. The small snack that she was given hadn't been enough for her. Still, Elsa was famished. She plopped down on her bed and heard a faint sound. A sound that sounded like crinkling then a small deflation. With frailness, she bounced on the bed again and this time, heard it again only without the deflating noise. She peeled the covers off, but only discovering nothing. Elsa lifted the pillow and medium size bag of lays chips rested beneath it.

"What the?" Her mind spoke, puzzled.

With her hunger controlling her, she grabbed the bag then pulled the sides of it, opening the bag. Elsa looked inside, to make sure if it were safe to eat. She turned her head to both sides, checking if anyone were near sight but no one had been around the pale girl's presence. Without delay, her hand dove inside of the bag and munched on the potato crisps. Out of nowhere, she heard footsteps walking inside of the cell block and distant conversation, by two inmates.

"Girl, they had been searchin for that damn kitchen knife for days."

"Yea, I heard if they find out who it would be, then that bitch would get sent into maximum confinement."

"Ooohh girl, praise the Lord that that trick would like a room that don't got nothing...just plain cement walls."

The two inmates chuckled.

"Knife?" Elsa mind spoke, again, in curious voice.

{~}

Nude, Elsa cleansed herself in the shower stall, scrubbing and washing every inch of her porcelain body and hair. Fortunately, not a lot of the inmates had taken showers at this time but still some women have, but not many of them. Elsa felt the running water dissolve the shampoo off of her hair then pour down into the drain between her feet. Complete, she reached the handle bar in front of her and turned it off, since there were no other women waiting. Out of nowhere, she heard the curtain behind her swing open then shut. Alarmed, Elsa turned and saw Parks; her body completely bare but perfectly slim from head to toe, and her expression masked a seductive glare.

"P-Parks?" Elsa's words sounded bounced and shocked.

Parks approached her body, barely even an inch apart. She drew her hand behind Elsa, twisting the bar back on and running the hot shower again. The pair felt the hot water hitting against the top of their heads then stream down their slender figures, causing them to feel in deeper ecstasy. Elsa smiled and gazed, locking her eyes with Parks, who cloaked her arms around Elsa's lower waist. Parks made the first move to press her lips against Elsa's. Their moment of affectionate had gone from passionate to wild; tongues intertwining, hands exploring, and bodies rubbing, especially from the hot water making it easier for them to nudge. The enthusiastic kiss that the two shared made their lips burn but in a tender and aroused way. Parks abruptly separated herself then sloppily trailed her warm kisses down Elsa's breasts. At first, the sudden action made Elsa whine but the moment she felt Parks moist tongue swirl her peak, Elsa gasped then closed her eyes. The porcelain girl's shoulder muscles slightly clenched, and the lower area below her had became even damper, all at once. Parks switched breasts, causing her partner to fall into deeper pleasure and slamming her back against the wall next to the shower handle; moaning. Elsa's hands grasped onto Parks shoulders but they slipped off due to the water. Next she pressed her right hand against the wall while the left hand grasped onto the shower handle. She held her breath, to hold back her moans and not to attract other inmates. In need for a breath, she opened her mouth, whispering Parks name,

"P-Parks...Par-" Unable to finish then lightly gasped again and took another breath.

Parks plucked away and panted. Elsa met with Parks mouth again, tangoing tongues, and draped her left hand from the top of Parks spine down to her buttocks. Elsa removed her lips from Parks and Parks rested her chin on Elsa shoulder while Elsa's fingers tucked between Parks butt cheeks then brush towards her slit, massaging it with her pointer and middle finger.

"Frost..." Parks moaned and Elsa applied more pressure, rubbing harsher.

Almost entering inside of the asian girl, Parks shoved Elsa's back against the wall then impatiently wrapped Elsa's legs around her neck, and fell on her knees. With an open mouth, Parks engaged with Elsa's soft and petite womanhood. Elsa sharply gasped then found herself unable to hush herself from writhing due to Parks sizzling mouth cuddling her sex, bringing her into complete bliss. Elsa tightly sealed her lips then slapped her palm on them, but at the same time, struggled to keep quiet. With her other hand, she clamped onto the back of Parks head. Elsa felt a boiling sensation build up within her and breathed heavily through her nostrils while her eyes remained shut. Parks took a quick moment to withdraw herself then look up to Elsa,

"Shh..." She hushed then resumed.

Parks tongue rapidly lapped from Elsa's button down to her entrance in a up and down motion. Suddenly, the curtain swung open again and the pair froze, staring at the person in the doorway of the curtain.

"Elsa? Parks?" Kit addressed the two, her eyes widened and jaw lowered, dazed.

Parks released Elsa's legs then immediately sprung up and Elsa stood along next to Parks. Kit stared at Elsa, causing her mind to become blank and her words speechless.

"Can't you see we're a little busy?" Parks argued, agitated.

Kit's face steamed in horror at the two, especially to Elsa,

"I can't believe you Frost..." She grunted, and sighed angrily then stormed away.

Kit's disappointment made Elsa's chest deepen and shame arise, almost having tears water in her eyes. Elsa couldn't let Kit leave with dismay and followed after but Parks's arm block her path.

"She'll cool off."

Elsa descended Parks arm down then walked after Kit.

"Not a good idea..." Elsa heard Parks holler behind her.

"Kit wait." She called out, but Kit only continued walking.

"Kit please.." Elsa begged and Kit heeled then turned to face her.

Kit crossed her arms then bitterly looked at Elsa.

"Look, I'm-Im sorry. I'm really really sorry. I'm sorry for acting as if you didn't exist. I'm sorry for disbanding our friends...I'm just...sorry for everything Kit." Elsa said, apologetic and her voice breaking away.

Tears arose from her saddened blue eyes, streaming down her pale freckled cheeks.

"I only wanted to be tough." Elsa sobbed.

Silence consumed the moment that the two shared, except for Elsa's cries.

"Who are you?" Kit asked, calmly, and glued her eyes into Elsa's as if she were viewing through them and into her broken soul.

"Just-" Kit was interrupted by a single tear emerging out of her eye, which then turned into a flood. She sniffled, "just who are you!?" She cried, upset and broken-hearted, more tears streaming down her face.

The simple question made Elsa feel as though she had been stabbed in her, already, wounded heart. Again, tears spilled and Elsa whimpered.

Kit wiped her tears away then sighed and continued,

"I remembered the old Frost...kind, gentle, frail like a butterfly but in a good way..." Kit sniffled again then faintly chuckled, "and always looked humiliated especially with that stupid expression..." She minimally smiled at the fond memory then slowly frowned again, in mourn, and looked down onto the ground, "but too bad I lost her...cause she died a couple months ago." Her voice changed, dramatically, "and her murderer...was Parks, who then brought her back from the dead and formed her into..." Kit's gloomy eyes pointed to Elsa, "a monster.." She muttered as her eyes reddened with tears flowing out again.

Elsa gasped at the Kit's final word then wrinkled her face in agony, sobbing.

Kit slowly walked away, leaving Elsa to bawl in tears. Elsa collapsed on her knees, mourning in her palms and on the ground. Her hands were drowned in her own tears and she drew her head back, examining her hands then her arms, which contained many marks or scars she had created herself, while in solitary. Angst and panic clouded over her.

"What am I?" She asked, herself.

**Note: Kinda of a depressing ending...well um...please review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: terribly sorry for a long delay...my IPad broke and I had to wait for a long time to get it replaced -_- so in apology for that I tried to make this chapter long...so enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Knife**

_FLASHBACK: Elsa_

The bells rang and Elsa walked down the hallway towards the entrance of the school as crowds of children ran passed her. Her heels clicked on the floor, echoing throughout the entire hallway, as her hips swayed, side by side. Elsa exited the school, arriving at the side of the building in a parking lot that had been meant for the teachers and faculties. She stood by the side of her car; a white 2013 BMW. Elsa opened the car door. She laid her purse on the seat next to the drivers.

"You little bitch! I got a call today that you fell asleep during class!" Elsa heard a deep womanly voice from a distance away.

Her attention immediately shifted to it, finding a small figure standing before a larger one; both of them were female. Curious, Elsa closed her car door and slowly and carefully approached the pair then finally came at a stop behind a car, feeling close enough to hear the two.

"Astrid?" Her mind first said the moment she had recognized the little girl, standing before the large woman figure.

The woman was slightly bulked and wore a typical black business woman suit. Her lips looked as if it were coated with dark red lipstick and the rest of her face was buried beneath her heavy makeup. She ascended an open palm above her head, threatening Astrid.

"I-I'm sorry mommy." Astrid whimpered, hovering her arms around her head, in effort to protect herself.

The woman slapped the girl, and she instantly dropped down into the blacktop. Elsa gasped in terror as she witness, not only the act of abuse, but the woman carelessly picking up the child and tossing her inside of her car. The woman then entered inside the driver's seat, starting the engine, and made a U-turn, driving. As the car passed by Elsa, who still crouched behind a car, her eyes made contact with the terrifying woman, who glared hatefully at her before speeding away. Elsa flinched back the moment her eyes engaged with the woman and watched as the car sped away.

"Oh my..."

{~}

The next day, Elsa stood at the very front of the classroom with the whiteboard behind her back.

"So, what do you get if you mix a proton and a electron?" Elsa asked the whole class.

Her eyes surveyed all the children; half of them paying attention, some fiddling in their desks, and one girl who had fallen asleep in her desk. Elsa's eyes locked on the girl, watching her in concern.

"Astrid?" She called but no answer was given.

Elsa sighed then walked to the front of the little girl's desk.

"Astrid? Are you alright?" Elsa addressed again but still, Astrid remained silent.

"Review what we just discussed." Elsa gave direction to the entire class.

She faced back to Astrid, who was inanimate. Her hand tapped on Astrid's back and finally, a response was given; a small shiver then her head minimally lifted, facing Elsa.

"M-Mrs. Frost" she said, softly.

Her face was barely exposed, mostly tiled down, and Elsa smiled,

"Hey, you okay?" Elsa asked in a tender tone.

Suddenly, Astrid begun to sob, her face reddened and her eyes rapidly emerged in tears.

"Please don't tell my mom." She sobbed, her voice containing fear.

Elsa's expression sorrowfully shifted to shock,

"No no no" she stammered. "Hey hey listen." Lowering her tone, "I promise I won't tell your mother."

Astrid smiled and rose her head up even more, revealing her wounded eye. Elsa's eyes widened.

"My God.." Her thoughts spoke.

"Thank you Mrs. Frost."

{~}

Elsa stood near the front of the school, watching all the children walking to their parental's car. She mostly eyed Astrid, molding a curious and confused expression due to the little girl standing as if she did not desire to return home. Elsa started walking until Astrid's mother arrived, causing Elsa to retreat back to where she originally stood. She sorrowfully watched as Astrid's mother attack her with words then pushing the poor girl into the vehicle, driving away, feeling her chest slightly sunk in pity.

{~}

A day later,

"7:00 a.m" Elsa sluggishly read the clock by her bedside.

She peeled the blanket off of her and glanced over to her side, discovering Jack sitting on the other side of the bed, on the ledge.

"Someone's finally up." Jack said, buttoning his shirt.

Elsa smiled and climbed over the bed to Jack, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gave a quick kiss to his cheek, smiling.

"Morning."

Jack finished and pecked his lips onto hers then went on his feet and strolled to his drawer.

"So Mrs. Frost, what are you teaching these kids right now?" Jack asked as his hands roamed inside of the drawer.

"Well-" Elsa sprung out of the bed, approaching her drawer, "In science, their learning about atoms-" she picked a white blouse, then pulled another drawer under, "and in literature, this story called the, 'The Snow Queen'- I don't know..it's a lot of stuff their learning.." Elsa rambled and completed picking out her clothes, beginning to pull up her skirt.

"Interesting." Jack replied, tugging his tie up.

"So, how's your work life..'Mr. Frost'?" Elsa asked, grinning then zipped up her pencil skirt.

Jack chuckled,

"Complicated...I swear I think some of these patients are faking just to get prescription medication...Adderall, marihuana referrals, you name it." Jack said, putting on his coat.

"Wow.." Elsa buttoned up her blouse, and reached over to grab Jack's suitcase on the floor.

Jack walked to Elsa, his body barely touching hers then draped both of hands from her shoulders to her waist, grinning,

"Your such a sexy teacher." His eyes lost into her beauty.

Elsa smiled but suddenly, her smile relaxed down into a troubled face. Jack's eyebrows arched up in concern, noticing her expression,

"You okay?"

"No." Elsa sighed, "I'm not.."

She turned her back to face the bed then backed up until she sat on the ledge of it.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Jack faced Elsa, kneeling on one knee and rubbed his forehead against hers.

Elsa grasped his hands, intertwining her fingers with his,

"I think one of my students are being abused.." Elsa spilled, whispering at the same time.

"That's terrible.." Jack replied, stricken with sorrow.

"I know, but the worst thing is that I can't do anything about it.."

"Have you tried calling CPS?"

"I want to but I have no proof of her abuse." Elsa replied, down-spiritedly.

"Are you sure that she is being abused?" Jack asked, seriousness in his eyes.

"Yes Jack. I saw her being slapped by her mother, her own mother" Her voice deeply sickened by the memory of Astrid's mother.

"Elsa, your a smart girl, or my smart girl..." Jack smiled, gently attaching his lips onto her then quickly releasing, "I know that you can figure something out and if you can't, then we will together."

Responding, she smiled and both of them, stood up, walking to the doorway out of the bedroom.

{~}

"Alex" Elsa gave attendance.

"Here." The child answered.

"Andrew"

"Here"

"Astrid."

And no response.

Elsa's eyes took off of the clipboard and located to Astrid's desk.

"Where is Astrid?" She mumbled.

"She's been in the bathroom all morning." A child blurted out.

"Stay here fourth graders." Elsa ordered and dismissed out of the classroom.

She continued down the hallway until she stopped at a door with a feminine sign above. Elsa pushed it open, entering, and heard weeping. She walked closer to a stall, and knocked,

"Astrid?"

But the stall only swung open, discovering nothing, just a plain but rusted toilet bowl. She moved to the next stall, knocking. When she had knocked, the door didn't budge open, due to it being locked, and luckily, it had been Astrid's stall.

"Astrid please come out." Elsa called again.

But the child only cried heavily and refused to leave.

"Astrid, I know your in there."

Elsa sighed and attempted to open the stall again but still, it didn't open.

"Astrid, you can't stay in there forever. Please come outside. We can talk about it."

A few seconds of silence was given until she heard a click then a creak. As the stall door slowly swung open, Elsa's eyes widened. Her eyes spotted and attached to the little girl; dark bruises marked at her limbs, and face. Elsa gasped, her appalled face readied itself to break into tears and her hand covering her dropped mouth.

"Oh my God...Astrid.." She whimpered.

{~}

_NOW_

"Inmate! It is required for all women to attend every meal and work time during the day!" Barnes yelled and sighed then wrinkled his nose and fanned his hand in front of it, " and not to forget, shower time also!...god damn!.." He grunted and emphasized.

Elsa sat in the center of the small office in front of the officer's desk. Her hands were sunk between her thighs while her head faced down, her eyes anchored down in her lap depressingly.

"Inmat-" Barnes read her name tag, correcting her name, "Frost! Are you listening to me!?" He pounded his fist onto the desk.

Elsa didn't replied nor move and only heart-brokenly stared down. The guard leaned his back against the chair then dropped his hands off of the desk, rolling his eyes in agitation,

"Jesus fucking Christ..." He grumbled then looked straight back at Elsa.

"What? You on your period or something?" He guessed.

Elsa nodded her head side-ways, trying to answer 'no', then crinkled her face, sobbing.

"I knew it..." Barnes muttered, again, ignoring her nod.

Barnes stood up from his chair,

"I'll go get a woman officer." Barnes dismissed himself then exited the office.

Elsa remained in her seat, awaiting, with tears emerging out of her eyes then dripping down into her lap. She heard the door behind her open then close, causing her to sniffle, drying her tears.

{~}

_FIVE DAYS AGO_

Morning time.

Elsa sat in a crisscross style on her bed, which was unmade, while her mind contemplated about the night before. For some reason, the harder she thought, the more difficult it was for her mind concentrate. Somehow, her ears were able to hear better, making her train of thought difficult to keep up. Her mind focused harder but at the same time, her hearing rose so far, that the ticking of the clock at the far end of the cellblock was at the reach of her hearing. Frustrated, she clasped the messy sheets then covered them over her head. Suddenly, tears emerged out of her eyes and Elsa leaned her side, resting against the brick wall. The tears turned into streaming waterfall on her face then a deep but muffled sob. She heard footsteps approaching her cell. Quickly, Elsa smeared her fingertips over her eyes, drying her tears, and pulled the blanket off of her, landing it right behind her.

"You missed breakfast." Parks said then walked towards Elsa's bed, sitting on the ledge next to Elsa.

Elsa's face drew out an depressed look, her eyes relaxed down onto the space inside of her crossed legs. Parks gently pressed one of her palms on Elsa's shoulder.

"You don't need her..." Parks said, convincingly and comfortingly.

Elsa softly broke out into tears again and slightly turned her head to face Parks,

"You don't understand..." Elsa replied, her tone slightly broken.

Elsa turned her head to face the back of her cell and sighed.

"She's right...I have become a monster. I went too far, I only wanted to toughen up a little." Elsa said, in a acknowledging and sad manner.

Parks smiled,

"And you did...cause now, your not a little puppy anymore. Your a big dog that no one would wanna fuck with."

"Don't you get it." Elsa said, sharply, "I didn't want to be a 'big dog' nor a 'puppy'!"

"Then what the fuck did you expect to be!?" Parks yelled back, shrugging her arms in the air.

She swiftly rotated her body to face Parks, "I just wanted people to see me as someone they wouldn't be able to make as a prison bitch!"

Parks became a hint aggravated,

"Then why did you say, 'I want to be tough...like you?'" Parks intimidated, using air quotes with her hands.

Elsa lightly chuckled, "I'll admit, I did get people to stop thinking of me just as a, 'delicate flower' but I didn't want them to deeply fear me. I only wanted others to think of me as their own; someone who you shouldn't put on their bad side but yet, someone who you can still feel comfortable to socialize with too." Elsa confessed.

Parks scoffed.

"Listen Frost, there's no such thing as in between in prison." She abruptly went on her feet then pressed her palms on the ledge of the bed by Elsa's sides and leaned her face at eye contact level, "it's either your just a little weed or a garden rose. Got it?"

Elsa stood up and walked by the doorway, facing Parks,

"Then I choose to be a little weed because my days as a garden rose...are done." Elsa tone lowly changed.

Elsa walked away, leaving Parks alone.

{~}

Elsa walked in the center of the hallway, making her way over at her laundry duty. The women in her path immediately cleared the way, except for one that did not see her. Elsa's shoulder nudged against the inmate and instantly, the inmate turned to face Elsa, falling back but Elsa only proceeded down, leaving the other women entirely stupefied. Elsa was only a few steps away from the door until she heard an officer give command,

"Step aside Frost!" The guard shouted, motioning his hand to move back.

Elsa obeyed, stopping, then watched as a gurney strolled by her front side. Her eyes followed the bed cart; with only inmate shoes exposed out the bottom and a white sheet laid over the body. Her mind was struck with curiosity and her face expressed it. She walked inside of the laundry room and positioned herself at her work station. Women gave her dazing stares, seemingly puzzled on Elsa's new attitude. She heard a basket plop on the table space next to her and glanced, finding Parks, who returned a cold look while folding a sweatshirt. Elsa felt someone poke behind her back and turned.

"Here." Carol said, in a careless tone, and handed Elsa a basket filled with orange inmate uniform.

Elsa received the basket and Carol returned back to the machines. Elsa sighed,

"Carol wait." Elsa called out.

"What Frost?" Carol replied, only having her head turned and her face faced at Elsa, disappointingly.

"Do you know where Kit is?" Elsa asked.

Carol only blankly stared at Elsa, causing it to become silent for a moment. Elsa became puzzled until Carol's eyes begun to slightly water and redden.

"In a good place.." Carol whispered, her expression cringing, then walked back to the washing machines.

Elsa quietly gasped, her eyes welling up in tears, and she turned to the table, hiding her sobbing look. She sniffled and wiped her tears off of her eyes. Elsa breathed heavily. She felt another flood of tears burning underneath her lower eyelid. Elsa grunted then sprinted out of the laundry room. Inmates eyed her as she ran out. Elsa booked down the hallway, having more inmates attention onto her. She stopped at the end of the hall, turning her head to both sides and discovered the cart on her left. Elsa ran again, following the cart until an officer blocked her path.

"Inmate! This area is off limits!" The tall officer cried and spread his arms out.

Elsa tried to push through but the officer was stronger and nudge her back.

"Please...I have to see her." Elsa begged and rushed forward again but only having the officer restrain her back again.

"Inmate, I suggest you move back or I'll give you a shot."

Elsa took a few steps back, giving up, and watched as a lifeless Kit roll out of the building.

{~}

FIVE DAYS LATER

Elsa sat in the center of the empty office, awaiting for an authority to come in. She sobbed but suddenly was hushed when she heard the chair, behind the desk in front of her, creak. Elsa sniffled, in effort to stop her streams of tears, and faced towards the bulk but womanly officer.

"Hello Frost." Heat greeted then settled the document of paperwork onto the desk.

"M-Ms. Heat..." Elsa faintly greeted back.

Heat took a moment to examine Elsa's state of being; her hands relaxed between her thighs, her back lazily slouched, her pale cheeks bright pink, and her eyes slightly puffed.

"God, you look terrible.." Heat commented with a hint of sorrow in her tone and face.

Elsa sniffled and Heat pulled out a tissue from a box on the desk, offering it to the weeping pale girl. Elsa took it and swabbed away the wet marks on her cheeks.

"Look, I know you just lost a friend and I get it...kinda cause I lost my dad when I was around your age since it's says here your-" Heat peeped over in the document," twenty-three?" Heat rose a brow to Elsa, who nodded in response, "but anyways, I'm forty and from my experience-" Heat leaned forward, with a serious look, "you either can let this tragedy make you or break you because guess what? When my dad died, especially during my police training, I letted his death make me cause it gave me the confidence to become the woman I am today..So let Kit's death make you somehow better because I'm pretty sure that Kit would want you to move on instead of mourning for your entire sentence..right?"

"Your right.." Elsa mumbled.

"Good." Heat said.

Elsa minimally smiled and drew the tissue away from her face.

"Also, take a shower kid cause I already got three complaints about your body odor. For God's sake you smell like a dirty hippie." Heat teased and pinched her nose.

Elsa snickered and dismissed herself until Heat stopped her at the doorway,

"Oh and Frost, you got a visitor today around 3:00" Heat reminded, looking over at the documents.

Elsa's smile grew,

"It's probably Jack.."

"Who?"

"My fiancée."

Heat smiled,

"Nice to see that your back Frost.."

{~}

Elsa walked into the room, her eyes scanned it; a wide and spaced room, about twelve metal tables with two chairs beneath them and at the very corner of the room, a box of toys just for children. Elsa eyes stopped at a tall pale man, waving. Her lips formed a smile and Elsa ran towards him,

"Jack." She addressed, happily and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey snowflake.." He cooed, petting her hair.

Elsa sniffed his shirt,

"I miss your man stink.." Elsa muffled into his chest.

Jack chuckled and the two separated themselves. They both sat down at a nearby seat, facing each other.

"I tried to call and visit you many times from the past two months ago but for some reason all they told me was that your were prohibited from taking calls or visits. What happened?" Jack asked, concerned.

"It's a long story but to shorten it...I got into a food fight and they took me into Solitary Housing Unit." Elsa revealed, guiltily.

"Jesus, they brought you into the SHU? For two months? Just for a food fight?" Jack said, surprised.

"Oh Jack, there's so much I need to tell you..." Elsa sighed in relief.

Jack smiled and settled back onto his chair,

"I'm all ears.." He replied.

"Showering is a pain, lunch lines are long, I had a cellmate that threatened to hit me cause I didn't wake up on time, and I lost a friend because she was murdered by a missing knife that's still missing." Elsa confessed, her tone changed from calm to dramatic, "I'm scared..." Elsa whispered.

"Wow..I-uh" Jack's words were speechless and he cleared his throat, "Look Elsa, that's all in the past okay...I'm here now." Jack said in a comforting voice and gently grasped her hands, "because I love you.." Jack smiled.

Elsa smiled back but slowly frowned,

"But I'm not done yet..."

Jack's look changed into worry,

"Is there more?" Jack questioned.

Elsa broke into tears and Jack held onto her small hands tighter,

"It's okay Elsa, you can tell me..."

"But those things were from the first two weeks of my sentence.." Elsa confessed.

"What do you mean?" Jack bewildered.

"After the SHU, I turned into this aggressive being that-" Frustrated, Elsa slammed her palms onto the table, "I'm just gonna say it-I turned into this punk bad bitch and had a relationship with another inmate." Elsa revealed sharply.

Her eyes widened, realizing her action, and her jaw lowered but her hand covered it,

"Shit..." Her mind spoke.

Jack was stunned and his expression didn't seem to move a muscle,

"What?" His lips didn't move.

"I-I'm sorry Jack..I just-I just-" Elsa stammered.

"You cheated on me?" Jack interrupted, his state of being still in shock.

"I'm sorry..." Elsa whispered, her eyes emerging tears.

"Ten minutes." A guard hollered from the end of the room.

"Elsa, I don't know what to say.." His voice was calm but distressed.

"Look, I met this inmate named Parks and she was nice to me-"

"So you just go ahead and have a thing with her?" Jack cut her off.

"Wait Jack please let me explain-" Elsa whined and dried her tears.

Jack leaned back, his expression filled with disappointment,

"I'm listening." He said, sounding as if he were slight reluctant.

She sniffled, "When I met her, at first we were friends and then I don't know-it just..." Elsa sighed, speaking clearly, " we slowly formed a 'thing' as our friendship went on.."

"Okay, then what about the, 'punk bad bitch' thing?" Jack imitated.

"I was sick of being vulnerable in prison, so I asked her to help me just to toughen up a little, but I got carried away and because of that, it's one of the reasons why I was in the SHU." Elsa explained, "I'm sorry Jack..I even regret doing this, all of this." She sobbed.

"Why Elsa?" Jack asked, affliction in his expression, "was it cause you needed someone to touch? Or you wanted others to fear you? Why?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry Jack..." Elsa replied, softly.

"Let me ask you something."

"Anything..."

"Did you have sex with her?" Jack asked, sternly.

Elsa's head bowed down to her lap in remorse. Jack noticed her eyes, streaming in more tears than ever. His eyes widened,

"How could you..." He said, in a grieving tone, "we're married Elsa.." His lips mouth, slightly audible.

"I know and trust me, I know." Elsa sobbed, "but I'm done with being a punk girl and I'm done with Parks. She's not in the picture anymore, I promise-I swear." Elsa tried to reason and grasped his hands again, sniffling, "we can work this out right?" Elsa begged.

Jack only blankly stared at Elsa, his expression filled with sorrow,

"Elsa," He softly called her.

Elsa nodded.

"I need time.." Jack sharply issued.

Elsa sniffled again and rose the corner of her lips,

"Anything Jack...I can't lose you." Elsa whispered.

"Times up!" The guard reminded.

"Goodbye Jack." Elsa farewelled.

"Bye Elsa." Jack replied in anguish and left, not even giving one goodbye hug.

Elsa sat alone in the chair while watching a crowd of non-inmates leaving the visitation room, especially Jack which here eyes were glued on until he vanished out of sight.

{~}

"5:00" Dinner time.

Elsa claimed her tray and roamed the cafeteria. Her eyes checked at Parks table with Dark, Elliot, and Parks. Parks noticed Elsa's look and menacingly looked back, causing Elsa to flashily face away. Elsa walked over to a table consisting of her old companions. She sat down near the very end and slowly scooted closer to Jade. Hal ignored Elsa's presence while Carol and Jade returned a dirty expression,

"Hey puta, I don't think you realize this but your sittin' in the wrong table." Jade sassed angrily.

"Look guys..,I'm sorry." Elsa admitted to guilt.

"Well we don't believe or forgive you." Carol replied, careless and disturbed.

"I'm done with this whole 'bad bitch' reign and Parks and I aren't together anymore." Elsa professed.

"So you come running to us like we're some sort of fuckin binki for you to suck on?" Jade mouthed.

"No-no, I left Parks and I can't handle being tough anymore..please you guys."

"Oh yea, how are we supposed to believe you." Hal argued, swatting her fork into her bowl.

"Because Kit died..." Elsa abruptly replied, quietly.

The whole table fell into silence until Elsa spoke again,

"I knew Kit didn't like it when I was being a punk or dating Parks...but I ignored her because that's how much of an asshole I was." Elsa shedded, "but after she passed, I can't handle Kit still being furious at me for every stupid fucking thing I did. So for the sake of her, those days are over.."

Nobody said a word for a short while until Carol argued back.

"Wow, so it took Kit to die for you to realize how much of a sucker that you became. Kit was right, you really are a monster.." Carol countered and faintly snickered.

"I understand that you guys don't forgive me.." Elsa sorrowfully mumbled, leaving the table.

{~}

Without showering and brushing, Elsa laid in her bed inside of her lonely cell. Her eyes were wide awake while her body crouched in a ball, facing the brick wall. A few hours ago, when she had attempted to tend for her hygiene, her shower pouch had been robbed, leaving her with nothing to cleanse herself with. She had gone to the commissary but the inmate occupied there refused to give her service, in revenge of Elsa's horrifying behavior. With the entire cellblock in slumber, expect for her, she listened to the clock's ticking from afar. Elsa had turned to the other side, but suddenly her eyes found a dark figure standing by her bed. Her eyes floated up, recognizing the tall and skinny womanly frame.

"Long time no seen Frost." Tate whispered with her right hand behind her back.

Surprisingly, her voice didn't shriek and her expression froze, completely stunned. Tate straddled her hips over Elsa's pelvis, and her knees buried Elsa's palms into the bed, cracking and paralyzing her hands. In response, Elsa opened her mouth, prepared to yelp until Tate concealed her left hand over Elsa's lips. Elsa's throat shrilled but her voice was muffled by Tate's sweaty hand, compressed onto her mouth.

"Shh..." Tate hissed and rose her right hand, exposing a large blood-dried knife, above her head, "see this right here." Gesturing the knife.

Elsa eyes widened then her cheeks tensed, tears emerging out in terror.

"That's right, because of me, your little friend is gone." Tate swiftly zoomed her face closer at Elsa's, their noses brushing together, "you know why?"

Elsa breathed heavily through her nostrils while more tears flooded out and her voice whimpering.

"Because of you, I was in psych for a long time, chained into a bed..oh and I forgot" The knife in her hand drew closer near Elsa's cheek, "everyday was a shot injection of some shit that they don't tell me what!" She sharply but quietly cried.

Tate simmered her voice down,

"And they gave me side effects that made me feel like I was in hell on earth..."

Elsa whimpers grew and Tate faintly snickered. Tate stroked the tip of the blade against Elsa's right side of her face and glared while she smiled devilishly,

"Do you know what I'm gonna do now?" Her tone was soothing but horrifying Kit at the same time.

Elsa bawled and Tate pushed her palm down even further, her hand almost slipping from sweat and Elsa's tears of fear. Tate switched the knife upside down, gripping the handle tightly. Her tongue licked the left side of Elsa's face, from her cheek to her forehead.

"I'm gonna fuck you with this long and thick knife handle and then.. Im gonna kill you..just like how I killed your friend, 'Kit'" Tate's smile decreased into a furious glare, "I hope your man's dick is thicker that this." Tate smiled mischievously.

Elsa's breathing pace grew into noisy hyperventilation and her whimpering arising even louder while her eyes locked onto the blade's handle. Surprisingly, the knife's handle circumference was thick and but not too long. Tate's slender fingers couldn't even fit all around the blade's handle, intimidating Elsa even more.

"Shut up!" Tate sharply hushed again but in a barely audible sound.

Elsa's nostrils stopped and she took even deeper breaths. Tate's right hand with the knife reached behind her back, pulling out a long rag with her thumb and index finger. She managed to tie it around Elsa's mouth, gagging her from making a single sound, without causing a racket. Tate pulled another rag from the elastic waist of her pants and flipped Elsa over to her backside facing up, binding her wrists together.

"I've dreamed of this day for two months..." Tate angrily whispered in Elsa's ear and hovered her chest over Elsa's back with her left elbow supporting her weight, while her right hand tugged the pale girl's sweatpants down to her ankles

Tate's knees were apart, planted between Elsa's knees and next to her left thigh. Elsa whimpered, crying tears of anxiety which was muffled into the gag. She felt something position between her labia, causing a discomfort to wave throughout her lower region. Elsa's heart sunk and the entire lower half of her body chilled from the coldness and discomfort of being bare while the other top half of her body felt as if it were ten times over shock. In one sudden move, Elsa felt her inner walls being completely filled, painfully stretched, then torn. The ache was so vicious that Elsa's scream choked and agony consumed her. She felt the handle violently ram inside of her again, this time, really breaking her. Muffled, she wailed inside of the gag as tears forcefully flooded out of her eyes while the thick handle harshly and repeatedly thrusted into her tight woman hole. Tears streamed out of her expression so much that it had drenched most of the collar of her shirt and wetted her neck. Her teeth gritted and clamped onto the gag as her womanhood was tortured by the knife handle. Her hands were clenched in a hard fist and almost all of her body muscles were tensed with pressure.

"Ain't this fun, cause I think I just popped your cherry." Tate grunted and cackled while her right arm applied more power into her jabbing pace, "I didn't expect you to be this tight, which is even better." Her voice darkened.

Elsa screamed inside of the gag again and sobbed in pain, her eyes glued shut. Suddenly, the harassment stopped and Elsa panted, hearing Tate collapse onto the floor. Elsa felt her back become lighter and she turned her head towards her backside, finding Tate gone. She looked at the floors, discovering Tate being straddled by another figure. Elsa examined the inmate, her identity hidden with shadow and a grey hoodie. The inmate grunted and beated Tate, jabbing her fists onto her, until Tate had became inanimate. The figure stood up, panting, then turned to face Elsa. Elsa couldn't make of the inmate's expression but she was slender and looked about her height. The inmate rushed to Elsa, undoing her gag, wrist binds then finally removing the weapon handle out of her. Elsa groaned in relief the moment the handle had been pulled out. Elsa immediately turned to face up then pulled up her sweatpants, all at once. Elsa sat up on the bed with her knees to her chest and cried in her knees. She detached her face from them and faced to the empty cell, except for Tate's unconscious body, finding the mysterious inmate gone. She sniffled and glanced at Tate's body, her face sheeted with blood, and a shiny gold item resting beside her body. Elsa slowly stood out of the bed and cautiously snatched the item. She sat back down onto the bed again, and observe the gold item in her hand; a shiny gold moon locket. Elsa's tears paused and her eyes grew massive. She gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Locket**

_Flashback: Summer_

Today had been Summer's day off. She used this day to go back to a place she had thought she would never return off to.

"Orange Fields Orphanage."

She read before the tall sign on top of the large, white mansion. Summer stood on the front door step, sighing then rung the doorbell. She twiddled her fingers as she awaited, her eyes roaming around and the balls of her feet clapping on the ground. Finally, the door answered and there stood an elderly woman.

"Why hello young lady. How may I assist you?" The old woman greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hello, um my name is Summer. I just have a few questions to ask." Summer said, taking off her cap and holding it against her chest.

"Of course dear, come on in." The old woman replied and chuckled, motioning her hand to come in.

{~}

Summer sat in a large, fancy setting living room. Her bottom rested on a long cushiony couch and across from her was a leather chair, which the old woman approached with a metal tray of tea. The old woman settled the tea tray on the table before sitting down then poured a cup on the two cups.

"Now tell me Ms.." The old woman trailed off, snapping her fingers repeatedly, "forgive my age, but what was your name again?"

"Summer.." Summer answered as she picked up a warm cup from the tray.

The old woman chuckled,

"Oh, what a lovely name..." The old woman replied and took a cup, as well as a mini plate beneath the cup of tea, "Margie, please to meet you." The woman introduced herself and sipped her tea.

Summer smiled and sipped her tea as well.

"Mrs. Margie, um..was there a girl here by the name of..Astrid?" Summer questioned.

The old woman settled the tea on the plate and on her lap, looking up and thinking,

"Hmm not that I recall..." She mumbled then abruptly faced Summer, "oh, actually...there was but when she turned, I believe five, she was taken in by another sweet family." Margie lightly snickered.

"Do you have any trace of her real parents?" Summer asked.

"No, I'm afraid I have no trace at all. The first time I encountered Astrid, I remembered seeing her on my front door step, in a basket with some sort of locket in her tiny palm." The old woman explained then suddenly chuckled, "I remembered her always carrying or wearing that darn locket ever since she was a baby. There was never a time in her life when she would let it go." The old woman faintly chuckled, again.

Summer minimally smiled as she played with the locket in her hoodie pocket.

"Now, I'm just curious but why do you ask?" The old woman curiously asked, bring her face a bit closer.

"Because...I know her and also I'm curious about where the family she is residing in is. Is it possible for you to give me an address?"

"No-no-no. I'm terribly sorry dear but that information is not allowed to be given." The woman answered, right away.

"Please, I really need it.." Summer begged.

"I'm sorry but I can not unless information of the relationship of you two is given..how do you know Astrid?"

Summer bowed her head down, sighing depressingly.

"Because I'm her mother..." She revealed.

The old woman slightly drew her head back, her eyes widening.

"How so?"

Anna exposed the locket out of her pocket, handing it to the old woman.

"This is her locket..." The old woman gasped and sighed, handing it back, "I'm sorry young woman but even though I wanted to lend you the address, this still is not enough proof..."

Summer retrieve it back into her pocket, sighing again,

"I understand..thank you Mrs. Margie for the tea." Summer dismissed.

{~}

_NOW_

Elsa sat in a chair in front of a large wooden desk, awaiting for a counselor to arrive. She bluely stared down on her lap, trying to push away the thought of the night before. Her hands were sunk into her grey jacket pockets, her right hand, in her pocket, squeezing the locket as if it were a stress ball. She heard the door behind her clink then shut and then the leather chair behind the desk plop and documents slapping against the desk.

"Frost...I'm sorry for what happened yesterday.." Heat begun, her voice a bit lowered and down.

Elsa's eyes remained onto her lap, and her mind still fought a battle to keep the memory away.

"Listen, I can't say that I get it but what I can say that you can recover from this...Anyone can recover from any horrifying moment of their lives." Heat said, bringing herself closer by leaning forward.

Heat sighed.

"Did I tell you that Tate was taken to maximum solitary?" Heat attempted to receive Elsa's attention again but failed so.

"Look, you still have twenty-seven more minutes of counseling, so do you need anything else? Anything to ask? Really, just anything you want to say?" Heat said.

There was a short silence then finally, Elsa tilted her head up, facing Heat.

"Who saved me from last night?" Elsa asked, curiously, her voice was calm but quiet like a mice.

"I wish I can tell you that but nobody knows..not even Tate." Heat answered.

Heat leaned back into the chair, and reached her hand down onto one of the drawers, pulling one of them out. She picked up an item, which Elsa couldn't see, and placed it on the table, sliding it towards her.

"Here."

Elsa's eyes spotted at it, a bottle of coconut conditioner then pointed back at Heat.

"It's the least I can do to make you feel a bit better."

Elsa slowly drew her hand to it, grabbing it then putting it in her left pocket. She stood up and stepped out of the office.

{~}

Elsa was occupied in her work station, folding and folding but still, it didn't clear her full troubled mind. She felt a finger tap on her shoulder and she responded, turning around. There stood Parks, with her hand behind her back.

"Sorry for what happened to you.." Parks gave her pity then revealed the item behind her back, handing it, "Here."

Elsa looked at the item; a bottle of cherry lotion.

"You told me how on your birthday last year, Jack rubbed cherry lotion on you and it made you feel like you were, 'in heaven' quote on quote from you. I just thought that this would make you feel better." Parks recalled, bringing the item closer and gesturing Elsa to take it.

Elsa stared at Park, giving her a cold and blank expression and accepted the gift. Parks turned, facing her back to Elsa, and walked back to her station.

Elsa dug the bottle in her pocket. As she buried the bottle inside of her jacket pocket, her fingers felt the chains of the locket rattle, pulling it out. She observed it to her face level, and suddenly a thought struck her. Elsa abandoned her folding work, approaching Carol.

"Carol.." Elsa called.

Without moving, Carol remained in her same position, pushing and turning buttons on the washing machine.

"What?" She replied then repeatedly jabbed the machine a few times, to get it working.

"I need to ask you a favor..." Elsa requested, calmly.

Carol turned, facing face to face with Elsa, with an agitated look.

"Why don't you ask Mulan over there?" Carol pointed to Parks way to the left, at the far end of the laundry room.

Elsa sighed.

"Please, Carol...I'm begging you. I don't want to deal with Parks anymore and your the only person in here I know that won't kick my ass if I ask for some help...please." Elsa begged.

Carol sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." She scowled, "but only because of what happened to you.."

Elsa smiled in a reconciling manner.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

She brought forward the locket, displaying it for Carol.

"I need you to help me find out about the owner of this locket.."

Carol examined it for a moment, then looked back to Elsa.

"I don't know kid..Prison is a big place."

"Please Carol..I know you can help."

Carol leaned against the machines, her head facing to a different direction, thinking.

"Alright..." Carol checked her sides then brought her face closer as if the conversation had gone to private.

"Hampt's the cook and she sees all the inmates everyday. Go and see her. She'd probably know." Carol whispered in secret.

{~}

Elsa entered the lunch line, beginning at the very back. As she awaited, more people had cut in front of her, making her the last to be served. Hampt's eyes were down onto the food options, scooping them with a large plastic spoon and splatting them onto a bowl. She looked up, greeting Elsa with hatred eyes.

"Next!" She cried, without giving Elsa her tray.

"Wait, Hampt please.." Elsa pleaded.

"Next!" She said again, focusing down onto the food options.

"Hamp-"

Hampt pounded her spoon down, and gave Elsa a aggravated look.

"Look little girl, i don't care that you got fucked by Tate.." Hampt sharply issued then suddenly snickered," I actually was happy that it happened to you..cause you know why?" She instantly changed back to her angered expression, "because that's God's punishment for you for fooling around with the bad bitches..."

Guilt weighed Elsa's heart and she sighed.

"Hampt, please forgive me...I didn't came here for food but for-" her words suddenly became hesitant and for some reason, something held her back to say, 'help'. Elsa took in a deep breath and exhaled. Finally, she asked, "help." But quietly.

Hampt didn't say a word and only stared. Elsa already knew what Hampt would reply with and made her way out of the cafeteria.

"The locket is Mice's" Hampt said, stopping Elsa from leaving.

Elsa turned.

"What?" A bit dazed.

Hampt sighed and pushed the fence gate, meeting up with Elsa at a closer distance.

"Look kid, I'm helping you out because I know that you know that you've already been through enough. We can't stay mad at you forever...it's prison, we live with each other." Hampt returned back to her work, passing the fence gate, and faced Elsa again, standing before the food options, "oh and by the way, Carol told me about your troubles.."

Elsa then thought about Carol, smiling.

"Thank you.." Elsa thanked, warmly.

"Pfft, anytime hun..we're family. Just don't try to be like Miley Cyrus..one minute your a sweet loving child...the next, some kind of fucking bad girl.." Hampt said, smiling a little.

{~}

"CELL BLOCK E" Elsa read the dark bold words on the wall before entering the hallway to it.

She passed the sign, walking down into the cell block. Her eyes then stumbled across an officer quickly sliding under a bed into an empty cell. She waited a minute for the officer to pass by. Suddenly, a dark colored hand snatched the collar of her shirt, pulling up and out of the bed.

"Listen Casper, I don't know what the fuck your doing but hide-and go seek is over!" The negro inmate sassed her words directly at Elsa's face and cruelly released Elsa's collar.

Elsa jogged out then continued again at a walking pace down the hallway. As she kept walking, her eyes focused on finding Mice, looking at the cells she would pass by. Finally, her journey came at a stop and she knocked on the wall outside of the cell. She saw Mice in the left bed inside of the cell slowly sit up then stood on her feet. Like before, her hoodie shadowed her look and she slowly walked towards Elsa. Every step that the mysterious girl took towards Elsa, made Elsa feel as though she were watching a scary movie, waiting until the enemy arrives at the victim and when the victim finally becomes approached by the enemy, they would meet intimidation's peak. One last step, and their bodies were barely apart. Still, she could not read the girl's face due to it being tilted down onto the ground even though the two were exactly the same height. The girl removed her hood then faced up onto Elsa, staring at her as if the two were both long lost companions.

"Hello Mrs. Frost..." Summer said, "it's me...Anna Summer."

Suddenly, Elsa felt the memories of her past flash before her eyes as she looked at Summer with widened and shocking eyes.

**Note: Sorry that it was short but I thought this was a good way to end the chapter..review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Truth**

_Flashback: Elsa_

In tears, Astrid threw herself towards Elsa, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face into her stomach.

"Mrs. Frost, please help me." Astrid begged and faced up, towards her.

Elsa couldn't believe it, just by viewing the child's brutal state made her to be sickened in her heart. She gasped and her expression entirely shifted into appall but in a shocked and distressed manner.

"What kind of monster would do this?" She thought.

She protectively cloaked her arms around the little girl, allowing her to sob for a brief moment then knelt on one knee, having her face at Astrid's face level.

"Astrid, I need you to trust me. Okay?"

Astrid sniveled and nodded in response.

{~}

Elsa turned the key, listening to her vehicle starting and glanced at the front mirror, checking Astrid, who had been seated at the back. Her foot positioned at the pedal, pressing it down slowly.

"Mrs. Frost!" She suddenly heard the principle from a distance.

All at once, the car braked and Astrid laid low under the window.

Elsa felt herself becoming more tense as he stepped closer to the window.

"Step out of the car." He commanded.

"I don't know what your-"

"Mrs. Frost, I know Astrid is in there! Step out of the car now or have your charges be even higher!" He demanded, again. Her lowered his voice, "I've already called the police, they and her mother will be here at any point now."

Elsa sighed,

"Forgive me Mr. Branch.." Elsa mumbled, apologetically.

Elsa stepped her foot all the way down on the pedal. Without a single delay, the car immediately sped and, at the same time, the principle cleared out of the way, jumping to the side. She swerved the car around, then passed through the front gate. Elsa slowly decreased the speed as she drove further from the school then returned to its normal pace at the street, in order to avoid suspicion.

She panted nervously and glanced at the mirror, finding Astrid, panting as well, and already on a seat with a belt crossed over her chest.

"I'm really sorry for that, You okay Astrid?"

Astrid softened her breaths, simmering down a bit.

"Yes." She answered.

Out of nowhere, a few police vehicles appeared, sirens wailing, and stopped a few miles ahead of her.

"Oh no." She quietly gasped.

"What is it?" Astrid asked, in a frightened tone, before looking out the front window.

"We'll need to turn around." Elsa said, attempting to flee again.

"Um Mrs. Frost.." Astrid voice lowered.

Elsa looked at the front mirror, seeing Astrid faced towards the back window of the car. She checked at the rear view mirror, reflecting two more police cars right behind her. She cringed her face in frustration and despair. A small tear emerged out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm so sorry Astrid, I tried..I really did." Elsa ashamedly whispered to herself.

Astrid undid her seat belt and leaned her body against the back of the driver's chair while her palms grasped onto the top of the seat, her head exposed out the side.

"Please Mrs. Frost..there must be another way.." Astrid begged.

Elsa slowed down and braked a few feet away from the police cars in front of her. The sirens hushed and all that was heard were police communication radios being switched on and off, guns clicking, and car doors opening.

"Elsa Frost! You are completely surrounded! Leave the child in your vehicle and come out with your hands behind your head!" An alpha officer, standing beside his car, ordered with a large megaphone connected to the radio of his vehicle.

Elsa obeyed, stepping out carefully and rose her hands to the back of her head.

"Mrs. Frost, what are you doing?" Astrid asked, shocked by Elsa's surrender.

Elsa saw blinking blue and red lights, and officer men approaching her, cuffing her wrists behind her back the moment they reach her.

"I'm so sorry.." She whispered.

One officer walked passed her and to the passenger side of her car, letting Astrid out. Elsa turned her head back, witnessing an officer carrying Astrid out. Astrid struggled and squirmed to reach Elsa but the officer was stronger and held her tightly but securely.

"Mrs. Frost!" She called and reached out to her desperately.

But Elsa was bound and done. The officers escorted her to a vehicle, placing her in it and locking the door. Elsa stared down her lap and looked as if she had just been defeated.

"Oh thank the heavens!" A muffled voice from the outside cried.

Elsa looked out, discovering Astrid's mother, but only with a heartbroken and motherly expression, praising the chief officer.

"Thank you officer for saving my precious daughter Astrid from that terrible teacher. I knew that there was something wrong with her the moment I first saw her." The woman gave a quick hateful glare at the window to Elsa and faced back at the officers with a mournful look again, "it's them young teachers these days, she probably tried to steal my baby girl because she doesn't or maybe couldn't have one of her own. What a shame..." She sighed.

Elsa's eyebrows slanted down and her nose wrinkled, her expression molded into a angered glare.

"Well anyways, I deeply appreciate you for rescuing my Astrid again."

"No problem ma'm, just hope you and your daughter can be reunited, so you can be the terrific mother you are to her." The chief replied, in a proud tone.

The woman approached the window, bringing her face at it with a devilish glare.

"And I'll be seeing you at court." She quietly scowled.

Elsa's teeth gritted and she let out a silent growl.

{~}

_NOW_

Anna motioned her fingertips inside of the cell, gesturing to come inside. Elsa followed after her, and the two sat the on the ledge of the cell bed. Elsa's mind was completely blank, the moment her eyes laid on the girl. To her, surprisingly, the girl was beautiful, especially for a quiet and shy one;strawberry blonde hair, moon-size teal eyes, perfect small nose, lightly freckled cheeks, and thin lips. Elsa snapped back into reality and focused on why she had came.

"Long time no see Summer." Elsa greeted, then gave a single but quiet chuckle.

"Yes it has." She replied.

Elsa's mind trailed off again. For all this time, she had so many questions, so many things to say but for some reason, she couldn't think of anything to say. Anna noticed Elsa's blank and tranced expression, she broke it by a question.

"Mrs. Frost-"

"Please.." Elsa interrupted, but politely, "call me Elsa.."

Anna smiled a bit.

"Listen, I came here because-well..." Elsa stopped, she didn't know where to start.

"Yes, Mr-I mean Elsa?" Anna noticing her speechless manner.

Elsa sighed and pulled the locket out of her pocket, delivering it to Anna.

"Anna, I want you to explain on how you still had Astrid's locket." Elsa said, setting the locket on her lap.

Anna looked down on the gold moon charm. Suddenly, her mind recalled memories, hurtful memories that had taken her almost forever to forget.

"Anna, I thought that had you returned this to Astrid. Why did you keep it? And why did you run after I gave it to you that day behind the school?" Elsa shot her questions to Anna.

But Anna still remained frozen and all that she had given was a look of aggrieve.

"Please Anna, I need to know." Elsa tried to receive her attention again.

Anna remained silent and only slowly broke in tears, dripping down onto her lap and the locket. The tearing action surprised the pale girl and she faced Anna with concern and trouble.

"What happened?" She asked softly and worriedly.

Anna sniffled and lifted her expression to face Elsa, her lightly freckled cheeks wet with tears.

"Because she's my daughter..." Anna confessed.

Elsa's eyes widened and her jaw lowered a bit, instantly stupefied.

"What?" Elsa mumbled, bewildered.

Anna sighed,

"Elsa...wh-...when I was thirteen, I was raped by my uncle, Hans." Anna revealed.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled in shivering manner, almost in tears. Anna closed her eyes tightly, effortfully trying not to shed tears, and composed herself.

"Two months after I turned fourteen, I had Astrid and God,..she was just so beautiful. I couldn't let her live in my household, especially with my uncle around, since my parents died at a very young age. Growing up, the only person that really was truly kind to me was my aunt, Rapunzel, but not my uncle...he would beat me and my aunt often since he had these awful mental issues...But the worst part is that it got worse as I got older." Anna brought her arm forward, her wrist facing up, and pulled her sleeve up.

Elsa gasped in horror. Scars of cigarette burns and cuts trailed up her elbow. She pulled her sleeve back down.

"Oh my God Anna..."

"But anyways, on the night of the day I left the hospital, I laid in my bed, wide awake, and for some reason, just by having Astrid made me realize that I couldn't stay with my uncle anymore. So I packed and took Astrid with me to run away. I remember the moment I left my house, I knew that I couldn't raise her on my own as well. I was only fourteen at the time. So I went to a nicest orphanage I could find and dropped her there. Right after, I fled and hoped she would grow up in a better family.."

Anna picked up the locket on her lap, bringing it to face level.

"This locket was the only thing I left her so she would have at least a little memory of me. It was my mother's and it's been passed on for generations."

"I'm so sorry Anna. I really am. All that pain and suffering. I can't really imagine...well maybe I can relate a bit since...you know?" Elsa said, comfortingly.

"Yea I know. By the way, I'm really sorry for what happened with you and Tate. If I'd only gotten there earlier you wouldn't have experienced any of it." Anna replied, giving her sorrow.

"But at least you arrived. I would have died if you'd never did. Thank you so Anna. I'm very grateful and I really owe you." Elsa smiled a bit.

Anna returned a little smile as well. It was the first time that Elsa had ever seen Anna smile, since she had always thought of her as a gloomy one.

"Also, thanks for all the items you left under my pillow." Elsa quietly snickered.

Anna faintly snickered back, raising her smile until her cheeks rose, and gave an expression of, 'your welcome.'

"Hey, you lezzies are gonna kiss or what?" A woman from a short distance away joked.

The pair looked at the doorway, recognizing Hampt, who entered in with a delighted smile. She sat on the other cell bed and faced the two.

"So, you do have emotion?" Hampt asked, sarcastically and lifted a brow to Anna then laughed.

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled again She turned back to Elsa, who had already went on her feet.

"I better go, if the other CO's catch me here, they'll give me a shot." Elsa notified, making haste out of the cell.

"Wait. I almost forgot" Anna sharply called her, and suddenly reminded.

The ginger girl knelt in front her metal cabinet and unlocked it with a mini key. She swung the metal door open and withdrew a small bag before locking it. Anna stood up and walked to Elsa. She took Elsa's hand and placed the item in it. Anna grabbed Elsa's other hand and topped it over the item.

"Took me awhile to retrieve this.." Anna said, before returning back to her cell bed.

Elsa bowed her head down, and smiled blissfully at her shower pouch. As she strolled down the hall and to the exit, Elsa zipped it open and found a small piece of paper inside.

"Thanks for trying to save my daughter from that old bitch." She read and flipped to the back, which had a childish drawing depicted as a winking smiley face.

Elsa gleefully laughed and turned out of the hallway, leaving the cell block.

{~}

She switched the metal knob, and after a few seconds, she felt the warm running water hit the top of her platinum blonde hair. Elsa drew out a small hotel bottle of shampoo and soothingly scrubbed it on her long, thick wavy hair. Same as the conditioner, gifted by Heat, and rinsed the two hair products away, one by one. Suddenly from behind, she heard the curtains flutter and the rings screech. She gasped and her body immediately reacted, turning around.

"Listen Reese Witherspoon, you ain't 'Queen of the Showers'. Some people got to wash their weaves too." The slightly bulky black inmate insulted.

Elsa spun the knob behind her, switching the water off. She grabbed her towel, which hung over the stall, and sheeted it around her body.

"Sorry." Elsa apologized and collected her pouch and items.

The inmate sucked her teeth.

"Damn white folks." She muttered and entered in the shower.

As she held the towel together, Elsa shuffled out and through the lines of other inmates to avoid tripping. She walked to an empty mirror and sink, without even having to wait in line and removed her towel, wrapping it around her hair to dry. She had gotten used to being nude around the inmates, since they are all women, and even became used to the whistles or dirty compliments she would receive sometimes from gay inmates that would pass by her. Elsa stared into the mirror and at her reflection. She looked at the background, witnessing two more women walking in and occupying the sinks at the far end. Elsa couldn't help but to listen to their conversation since she had nothing to do while her hair dried.

"Hey, there's gonna be another bus coming in tomorrow. Ya know what that means?" A southern inmate giggled.

Her companion chuckled

"Yup, I hope there's more younger folks coming. I'm sick of those nasty old folks that for some reason, get sent here when really they should be in those old folk's houses." She replied.

Elsa ignored the rest of the conversation and as her mind thought.

"Another bus?"

{~}

Eight minutes passed since she came out and she stood on the blacktop, to await for the new inmates to arrive. The ball of her foot involuntarily clapped on the ground as she focused on the wide and long road beyond the fence. Finally, she saw a small glowing ball of orange, approaching closer and closer until it stopped before the fence. The bus door automatically opened and women in orange spilled out. They all lined up the same exact fashion that Elsa had in her first day and an officer walked along the line, laying down basic rules and instructions. Elsa didn't pay attention to the officer's words and examined each new inmate. A majority of them were surprisingly young, maybe around twenties to thirties, except at the very end of the line which appeared an older woman, not too old but mostly likely a little over forty. For some reason, Elsa couldn't get her eyes off of the woman. Something about her stirred an odd feeling in Elsa, as if she were familiar with her.

"Alright ladies!" The officer dismissed.

The bus departed and the inmates begun entering inside of the prison yard, walking pass the gate. Elsa stood among the crowd of less recent inmates, who cheered and threw insults at them. Elsa only eyed the older woman, noticing her slightly bulk figure and an expression that she just can't erase from her thoughts, just by how it naturally looks threatening. The woman begun to notice Elsa's staring eyes and sent her a hostile expression, causing Elsa to flinch a bit and look away. Elsa waited at for a brief moment and looked back. Already, the woman was gone and so were the other women in orange.

**Note: I apologize for the short chapter and if the writing is a little weird then I'm sorry for that as well. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
